LIE (Love Is Enough) For Me
by Han Dalgi
Summary: Youngjae terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi Yeoja, tapi ia senang karena bisa bersama dengan Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun adalah seorang Straight, apakah penyamarannya akan terbongkar? Bagaimana reaksi Daehyun jika yang bersamanya itu adalah namja dan bukan Yeoja? BAP FF Here, with main pairing DaeJae. Don't Forget To R n R
1. Just do it

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,Slice Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy**

**Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**Cameo : Luhan**

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Youngjae terpaksa harus menyamar menjadi Yeoja, tapi ia senang karena bisa bersama dengan Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun adalah seorang Straight, apakah penyamarannya akan terbongkar? Bagaimana reaksi Daehyun jika yang bersamanya itu adalah namja dan bukan Yeoja?**

**Chapter 1 : Just Do It**

**.**

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar, Youngjae hanya menjawab dengan deheman. Kemudian seorang maid membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam kamar dan membungkuk singkat kepada Youngjae.

"Tuan besar sedang menunggu anda Tuan"

Setelah Maid itu menyampaikan pesan ia pun pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Youngjae menggigit bibirnya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan

_'pasti appa sudah tahu'_ tebaknya

Dengan gontai Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Duduk" perintahnya

"Kau sudah tahu apa alasanmu di panggil Yoo Youngjae?" tambahnya

"Ini soal jurusan yang akan kuambil saat kuliahkan?" Tanya Youngjae

"Appa harap kau memikirkannya lagi Youngjae, kau belum kelas tiga kan?"

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku ingin kuliah mengambil jurusan psikologi"

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat"

Sambil menatap ayahnya Youngjae menelan salivanya pelan, membayangkan ayahnya akan mengusirnya dari rumah serta tidak akan membiayai kuliahnya dan ia akan bekerja part time untuk membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata hal yang dikhawatirkannya tidak terjadi, ia sempat lega ayahnya tidak setega itu padanya. Namun matanya terbelalak lebar mendengar syarat yang diberikan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae menatap bangunan sekolah barunya, rambut panjang kecoklatannya tertiup angin. Rok yang dikenakannya pun sedikit tersingkap, Youngjae menahan rok yang tersibak itu dengan tangannya.

_'Sial, kakiku dingin' _gerutunya dalam hati

Tangannya mencengkram pagar pembatas, ia kini berada di atas atap menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Youngjae, kaukah itu?" terdengar suara husky memanggil namanya

Youngjae menoleh dan berbalik mendapati orang yang ditunggunya datang, sepupunya yang bernama Kim Himchan.

"Hyung…"

Mata Himchan melebar melihat tampilan Youngjae, ia menatap Youngjae dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau cantik Youngjae-ah"

"Hyuung…aku ini namja"

" Iya,iya, aku tahu. Aku tak percaya kau memilih menyamar jadi yeoja dibandingkan kuliah jurusan bisnis"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini persyaratan dari appa dan satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa kuliah di jurusan psikologi ,Hyung"

"Yah, setidaknya kau hanya harus menjaga agar jangan sampai ada murid yang tahu akan hal ini"

Youngjae mendengus, ia tak perlu khawatir soal urusan administrasi ataupun pelajaran olahraga seperti berenang. Karena sekolah ini milik Ayah Himchan, adik dari pihak ibu Youngjae. Dan ia juga sedikit senang karena seragam yang digunakannya berwarna kuning, seragam khas SOPA.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan datanglah dua orang namja. Namja yang satu membawa gulungan kertas kemudian menunjukkan gummy smile-nya ketika melihat Himchan, sedangkan namja yang satu lagi berkulit tan dan memasang wajah datar.

Himchan yang sedang memainkan rambut Youngjae langsung menghambur ke arah namja yang tersenyum itu.

"Bbang.." serunya seraya merangkul lengan namja itu.

"Hime, dari tadi aku mencarimu" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai Himchan

Namja tan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Hei, jangan lupakan tujuan kita kesini" ujarnya

Yongguk menoleh dan mendapati ada orang yang tak dikenal dihadapannya.

"Siapa dia? Tanyanya pada Himchan sambil menunjuk Youngjae

"Oh, dia Youngjae sepupu-ku. Youngjae, ini Yongguk dan itu Daehyun"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Yongguk, Himchan , dan Daehyun melangkah menuju pagar pembatas dan memperhatikan lingkungan sekolah dari atas atap. Kemudian Yongguk membuka gulungan kertas yang bergambar denah lapangan sekolah, sesekali ia berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seperti seorang mandor. Youngjae hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Kemudian dilihatnya Daehyun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah dirinya lalu tersenyum dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Youngjae.

_'Daehyun?Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooooOOOOOOoooooo**

**.**

Youngjae memasuki kamarnya, ia melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan membuka rambut palsunya.

_'Hhhh, baru sehari saja sudah lelah'_ batinnya sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Kejadian tadi siang diatas atap tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya, sambil bergerak gelisah di kasurnya pikirannya terus teringat namja berkulit tan itu, yang bernama Daehyun. Youngjae bangkit dari kasur, menuju lemari dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia menautkan alisnya ketika menemukan sebuah sapu tangan yang berada diantara tumpukan pakaian. Diambilnya sapu tangan itu, kemudian ia membentangkan sapu tangan itu. Terdapat bordiran di ujung kanan saputangan itu, sederetan huruf berinisial J D H.

**_Flashback_**

**_Youngjae berjalan tergesa-gesa, setengah berlari menuju tempat tujuannya. Kakinya tergelincir kulit pisang dan ia jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya ke tembok bata untuk bersandar sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tampak seseorang lewat dan menjatuhkan sapu tangan. Youngjae memungut sapu tangan itu dan menoleh ke arah orang yang menjatuhkan sapu tangan itu. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil orang itu namun sebuah suara mendahuluinya_**

**_"Daehyun, tunggu" _**

**_Youngjae menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang lelaki berwajah cantik dengan rambut coklat keemasan dan mata yang bersinar seperti rusa. Orang yang dipanggil itu berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan malas. Posisi Youngjae berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang itu, dan ia meringkukkan dirinya berharap dirinya menghilang karena merasa tak seharusnya berada disitu. _**

**_"Kenapa Luhan?" Tanyanya dingin_**

**_"Apa Jawaban mu?"_**

**_"Maaf saja ya, aku ini Straight" ucap Daehyun sambil berlalu dari tempat itu._**

**_'Jadi ini alasan ia membawakan bekal untukku tiap hari' ucap Daehyun dalam hati_**

**_Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, kemudian air matanya mengalir. Ia lalu jongkok dan terisak, badannya bergetar. Youngjae yang melihat itu pun dengan ragu mendekati Luhan, menyentuh pundaknya dan memberikan sapu tangan Daehyun. Luhan menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang memberikan saputangan padanya, ia menerimanya dan menghapus air matanya dengan saputangan itu, tersenyum berterima kasih dan mengembalikan saputangan itu pada Youngjae kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Youngjae hanya terbengong mendapati saputangan itu juga kepergian Luhan. 'Ini bukan saputangannku…' batinnya._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOOOOooooooo**

**.**

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Youngjae mendongak dan mendapati Daehyun ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Jadi kau sepupu Himchan?"

"Iya, Seonbae-nim"

"Hahaha, jangan panggil aku Seonbae. Panggil saja Oppa"

Youngjae terbatuk dan Himchan yang baru datang dan melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri Youngjae.

"Ya.. Jung Daehyun, kau apakan dia?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Bohong, kau pasti habis menggombal seperti biasa kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memintanya untuk memanggilku Oppa. Itu saja"

Himchan melebarkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Youngjae, Youngjae pun hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu" ujar Himchan sambil duduk disebelah Youngjae

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Daehyun

Youngjae menatap ke arah Himchan, begitu juga dengan Daehyun. Sedangkan Himchan menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh kantin kemudian mencondongkan badannya ke arah Daehyun dan berbisik

"Karena dia…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind to Review?**

**_*Gigit bibir Dae* Gimana?_**

**_Aduh, sedikit gak PD nih…._**

**Ini ada balasan Review yang You Belong To Me Chap 6 :**

**Ngiweung : wkwkwk, maaf ya… harus end di situ. Baguslah kalau feelnya dapet. Hmm, sequel ya?ntar kalo ada pencerahan ya… soalnya takut kependekan &amp; mainstream ceritanya ****J****.**

**Just DaeJae : Hahaha, ga usah malu. Ojel sukanya Ma Dae, bukan ma Jae :3 … Jae itu sahabatnya dari kecil (perasaan yang aku maksud itu, apa aku salah ngetik disana #molla). Gak apa-apa banyak ngoceh juga, ntar dikasih dikasih piring kotor ma Dae :3 .**

**Ibob : (o.o)a, heup…. Tadinya mu bikin sequel banghim, tapi…. :3**


	2. Remember

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_"Jangan aneh-aneh, dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu" ujar Himchan sambil duduk disebelah Youngjae_

_"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Daehyun_

_Youngjae menatap ke arah Himchan, begitu juga dengan Daehyun. Sedangkan Himchan menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh kantin kemudian mencondongkan badannya ke arah Daehyun dan berbisik_

_"Karena dia…."_

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Remember**

**.**

"Karena dia…" Himchan sengaja menjeda ucapannya agar lebih mendramatisir. Mulut Himchan terbuka lebih lebar hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara keras.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE…!" teriak Youngjae sambil berdiri

Suasana kantin mendadak sepi, semua mata memandang ke arah Youngjae, Jeruk yang dipegang oleh Yongguk jatuh menggelinding dan menghilang entah kemana. Youngjae menatap ke arah Daehyun yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya karena terkejut oleh suara keras yang dikeluarkan oleh Youngjae, Kemudian ia melihat ke belakang Daehyun dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area kantin dan menyadari bahwa semua yang ada di kantin tengah menatapnya. Youngjae terduduk dengan agak kikuk dan wajah memerah, melihat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Sambil menunduk dan meneruskan makannya ia melirik ke arah Himchan dan mencubitnya. Himchan menoleh dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Jadi kenapa?" Tanya Daehyun kepo

"Kau mau tahu?" Balas Himchan seductive sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Tentu saja"

Youngjae melirik Himchan, ia menggigit-gigiti bibirnya dengan gelisah. Badannya panas dingin, dan keringat mulai bercucuran.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?"

"Himchan-ah…"

"Hihihihi, karena dia sayang kamu…"

Youngjae melebarkan matanya, Daehyun menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke arah Youngjae dan tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya antusias

"A,i..itu…"

"Tentu saja bukan" Tukas Himchan cepat

"Karena dia mah gitu orangnya…." Tambah Himchan lagi

Youngjae mendesah lega, dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecut.

**.**

**.**

Setelah Youngjae selesai makan, Himchan buru-buru menarik Youngjae ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Hei…hati-hati dia Playboy"

"Hyung…."

" Jangan panggil aku Hyung, apa kau ingin membongkar rahasiamu dan gagal kuliah di jurusan psikologi?"

"Terus aku harus manggil apa dong…" Youngjae menjambak rambutnya histeris

Himchan yang melihat itu menautkan alisnya dan menahan tawanya _'Kau benar-benar menghayati peranmu dengan baik, Youngjae-ah'_

Youngjae memicingkan matanya ke arah Himchan

"Jangan bilang…. Oppa? Hhhh, aku tak mau Hyung.."

"Seonbae saja"

"Dan tadi, apa itu… itu nyaris membuat jantungku copot!"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku disini untuk melindungi dan membantumu menjaga rahasia itu, tenang saja"

"Rahasia?rahasia apa?" Yongguk tiba-tiba muncul "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi…"

"Maaf Bbang, aku tak bisa diam saja melihat Daehyun mendekati Youngjae"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae meletakkan pulpennya, quiz mendadak yang diberikan gurunya sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya menatap keluar jendela, dan mendapati siswa-siswa tengah berolahraga di lapangan. Dengan menopangkan sebelah tangan ke dagunya, ia bisa melihat Himchan tengah mengoper bola kepada Yongguk. Youngjae tersenyum melihat kemampuan sepupunya itu, kemudian Yongguk menendang bola menuju gawang dan bola itu ditepis oleh keeper. Ia merasa keeper itu keren dengan rambut yang berkilau karena terkena sinar matahari dan keringat yang mengucur membuatnya terlihat seksi. Youngjae sedang memicingkan matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya siapa sebenarnya sosok keeper itu, matanya melebar mengetahui keeper itu ternyata adalah Daehyun.

"Psssst,pssst, Youngjae-ah"

Merasa dipanggil, Youngjae menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat teman sebangkunya duduk dengan tak nyaman sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di sebelah mulutnya mencoba membisikkan sesuatu kepada Youngjae. Youngjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _'Apa ia sedang meminta jawaban padaku?'_

"Apa kau bawa pembalut?"

"NE?!" pekik Youngjae dengan suara meninggi

"Youngjae-ah, apa ada masalah? Jika kau sudah selesai kau bisa meletakkan kertas jawabanmu dan menunggu diluar"

"Aniyo Saem…"

Youngjae meletakkan kertas jawabannya di meja guru dan berjalan keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun sedang berada di parkiran dan melihat Youngjae keluar dari bangunan sekolah, dengan cepat ia menaiki motor sportnya dan menjalankannya ke arah Youngjae.

"Hei, butuh tumpangan?"

"Eum…"

"Tidak, ia bersamaku" ujar Himchan sambil merangkul Youngjae

"Tch, kau selalu mengganggu , Kim Himchan"

"Hehehe, kau cari orang lain saja okey?" ujar Himchan sambil menyeret Youngjae ke arah mobilnya.

Daehyun memperhatikan Youngjae dan Himchan yang berlalu dari pandangannya, ia tersenyum miring.

_'Lihat saja, kau pasti akan jadi milikku'_

"Daehyun-ah, kau lihat Himchan?"

Daehyun menatap datar Yongguk

"Kau telat Yongguk-ah"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu, ya" ujar Yongguk sambil menaiki motor Daehyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Daehyun

"Ya..ya..ya… lepaskan tanganmu" ujar Daehyun sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Yongguk

Yongguk melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Daehyun.

"Sekarang Turun dari motorku "

"Ayolah, rumah kita satu arah kan?"

Daehyun turun dari motor dan menarik Yongguk dengan paksa agar ia turun dari motornya.

"No,no,no…. pantang bagi seorang Daehyun membonceng Namja"

Dengan cepat ia buru-buru menaiki motornya dan memutar gasnya, agar segera berlalu dari tempat itu namun telinganya masih sempat mendengar kata terakhir Yongguk.

"Daehyun-ah, aku tuh gak bisa diginiin…"

Daehyun mendengus sebal, entah kenapa ia tidak suka mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

_'Suatu saat kau akan kena karmanya Daehyun-ah, kuharap kau membonceng Namja dan jatuh cinta padanya'_

Blarrr

Terdengar suara Guntur bergemuruh, Yongguk bergidik dan segera berlari menyetop taksi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOOOOoooooo**

**.**

Sudah sebulan lebih Youngjae bersekolah di SOPA, Daehyun selalu mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara dan kesempatan tapi Himchan selalu datang dan mengganggu acara Daehyun. Youngjae menyadari hal itu namun tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena bagaimana pun syarat dari Appa-nya selain menyamar menjadi Yeoja ia juga harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari seluruh murid. Tetapi lama-kelamaan Youngjae jengah juga dengan kelakuan Himchan yang terus menempeli dirinya , ia ingin sedikit kebebasan, well… siapa sih yang suka dikekang? Youngjae kini tengah berada di kamar Himchan berusaha mengatakan keberatannya.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau sedikit overprotective padaku?"

"Kenapa?Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan"

"Yang penting kau aman kan?"

"Hyung, Jebal… di kelas aku hanya berinteraksi sedikit dengan teman sekelasku karena takut ketahuan. Tapi dengan Daehyun-Hyung, tak bisa kah kau berikan sedikit kelonggaran?"

Himchan melebarkan matanya, menggembungkan pipinya, dan memajukan bibirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Youngjae ini. Ia menyeruput tehnya sedikit dan menatap tajam pada Youngjae.

"Apa kau tertarik pada si Playboy mesum itu?"

"A-aku.. dia tidak-" Youngjae tergagap melihat tatapan mata Himchan dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bicara.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan terlalu menempel padamu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya kau kecewa"

Youngjae tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Himchan saking senangnya

" Kuperingatkan kau, dia itu Straight!" ucap Himchan dengan penekanan pada kata straight

Youngjae membeku mendengar penuturan Himchan, kenyataan yang sempat terlupakan oleh dirinya bahwa Daehyun itu Straight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku dari loker dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Ia menutup lokernya dan ketika menoleh mendapati ada cokelat di hadapannya.

"Kau tak suka cokelat?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mengayunkan cokelat di hadapan wajah Youngjae.

Youngjae terkejut, semburat merah merona di pipi chubby-nya. Ia pun mengambil cokelat itu dari Daehyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih Hyung"

"Hyung?!"

"Ah, maksudku Seonbae-nim"

"Kau tak bareng Ajumma cerewet itu?"

"Maksudmu Himchan-hyu.. Seonbae? Dia terkena flu, jadi hari ini dia tidak masuk"

_'Wah, kesempatan emas nih... Hahaha'_ Daehyun ber-smirk ria

"Kalau begitu kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan" jawab Youngjae malu-malu

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan Istirahat telah tiba, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin begitu pun Youngjae . Ia berjalan melewati koridor dan ada seorang siswa yang mematung ketika Youngjae melintas dihadapannya. Siswa itu menautkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang melewatinya karena wajah itu tampak tak asing baginya. Ketika ia sudah mengingatnya, ia memanggil nama itu dengan keras dan lantang

"Youngjae!"

'suara ini…Jaebum?apa yang dilakukannya disini?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind to Review? **

**Makasih buat Semua yang udah Baca, Review, Follow and Favorite-in FF ini Ya I Loph Yu Pull Dah Muach :***

**Balasan Review Chap 1:**

**Tetangga jimin : ini di lanjut, gimana? Baca juga FF aku yang lain yah (hehe promosi)**

**JokeMato DaeJae : Dae pasti shock kalo tau Jae itu Namja**

**Just DaeJae : Masih kepo gak? Tunggu aja lanjutannya ya**

**Ngiweung : Makasih, Jae kan emang Cantik melebihi Yeoja #Plakk .**

**WhielDaejae : Biar penasaran :3 . Iya dong ngomong, kan suara Jae gak berat ataupun ngebass. Yang My boy bukan… yang Cuma 3 episode itu, yang pemainnya Kim So Hyun.**

**Mymihyeol94 : Iya gapapa, woles aja…. q juga suka baca &amp; punya shipper favorite dari BB lain juga kok. Makasih ya dah suka &amp; baca FF ini**

**Ibob : Yah, begini lah nasibnya Jae. Kita liat aja ya…**


	3. Jealous

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance, School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

**Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**Jaebum**

**And other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring_ _menandakan Istirahat telah tiba, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin begitu pun Youngjae . Ia berjalan melewati koridor dan ada seorang siswa yang mematung ketika Youngjae melintas dihadapannya. Siswa itu menautkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang melewatinya karena wajah itu tampak tak asing baginya. Ketika ia sudah mengingatnya, ia memanggil nama itu dengan keras dan lantang_

_ "Youngjae!"_

_'suara ini…Jaebum?apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Jealous **

**.**

Youngjae berbalik dan melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Jaebum berlari dan menghampiri dirinya, walaupun ia mengenal dan telah menduga siapa pemilik suara itu tapi tetap saja ia terkejut karena tak menyangka orang itu berada disini. Mengingat sudah sebulan lebih ia berada disini tapi belum pernah bertemu dengan Jaebum sekalipun, kecuali hari ini.

"Kau Youngjae kan?" Tanya Jaebum sambil mengucek matanya dan memperhatikan Youngjae dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa Kampht-"

Buru-buru youngjae membekap mulut jaebum dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu..mata milik Daehyun.

Youngjae melepas bekapannya pada mulut Jaebum, dan Jaebum langsung meraih Youngjae ke dalam dekapannya.

"Yak..yak..Lepas, Jaebum-ah"

"Kau memang Youngjae ternyata, kenapa berpenampilan begini?"

"Itu tidak penting, yang jelas kau harus merahasiakan ini dari semua orang"

"Itu tergantung…"

"Tergantung apa?kalau bicara yang jelas"

"Follback twitter ku"

"Hah?" Youngjae mengorek telinganya

_'Apa aku tak salah dengar?'_

"Follow balik twitter ku, aku kan memfollow twittermu tapi kau tidak memfollback twitterku" keluh Jaebum

"Baiklah, itu hal mudah. Tapi kau harus janji tidak menceritakan tentang diriku pada siapapun"

"Oke"

**.**

**.**

Jaebum merangkul Youngjae dan membawanya ke kantin. Suasana kantin sangat ramai dan kursi-kursi hampir penuh diduduki oleh siswa-siswa yang kelaparan. Jaebum membawa Youngjae ke salah satu bangku yang masih agak kosong, yang hanya terdapat dua orang disana, Yongguk dan Daehyun.

"Boleh kami duduk disini, Seonbae-nim?" Tanya Jaebum

Daehyun hanya menatap mereka lalu mengangguk. Jaebum yang melihat Youngjae hanya berdiri mematung segera menarik Youngjae dan mendudukkannya tepat disebelah Jaebum, dan berhadapan dengan Daehyun.

"Hei, kenapa tidak makan? Aku membelikan Smoothies Mango kesukaan-mu lho" ujar Jaebum sambil memainkan surai Youngjae dan menggeser cup Smoothies Mango pada Youngjae.

"You-ng"

Belum sempat Daehyun bicara, Jaebum menusuk tteokbokki dengan tusukan kayu kecil dan mengarahkannya ke arah mulut Youngjae sambil berkata,

"Atau mau aku suapi tteokbokki-nya?Aaaa….."

BRAKK….

Daehyun menggebrak meja, Jaebum menoleh, tangannya masih berada di udara di depan mulut Youngjae.

"Setahuku kantin tempat makan, bukan tempat pacaran" ucap Daehyun dingin

Kemudian ia berdiri, bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin .

"Seonbae, Hyung yang tadi jones ya?' Tanya Jaebum pada Yongguk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae cepat-cepat membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya yang ada di meja ke dalam tasnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia keluar menuju gerbang sekolah, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Daehyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seonbae, hari ini kau jadi mengantarku kan?"

Namun Daehyun hanya melewati Youngjae begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata ataupun melirik Youngjae.

_'Dia pasti tidak mendengarku kan?'_

"Youngjae-ah, kau mau kuantar pulang?" celetuk Jaebum yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan Youngjae

"Jaebum-ah"

"Ayo" ucap Jaebum sambil merangkul lengan Youngjae.

Youngjae dan Jaebum melewati Daehyun yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Nanti kita mampir ke booth jajangmyun dulu ya" ucap Jaebum

Langkah Youngjae dan Jaebum terhenti karena tangan Youngjae tertahan oleh sesuatu, tangan Daehyun.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya pulang denganku?" ujar Daehyun sambil menarik tangan Youngjae.

Jaebum yang melihat itu balas menarik tangan Youngjae

"Maaf saja ya Seonbae, tapi Youngjae akan pulang bersamaku"

Daehyun menarik Youngjae hingga badan Youngjae tertarik ke arah Daehyun, Jaebum pun menarik tangan Youngjae yang satu lagi. Youngjae hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit kedua tangannya yang ditarik-tarik di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia mencoba menghentakkannya tapi tak cukup kuat karena cengkraman tangan Jaebum dan Daehyun begitu kuat, beruntung saat itu ada Yongguk datang dan melepas cengkraman di kedua tangan Youngjae.

"Youngjae, Hime menyuruhku mengantarmu, ayo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun ditengah perjalanan ia memperlambat kecepatan motornya dan menghentikan laju motornya. Ia turun dari motornya, membuka helmnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arrrrrghhh…"

Ia menyenderkan badannya di motornya, menghela nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Daehyun menunduk mengingat kejadian tadi, ia menggertakan giginya kemudian mendongak dan matanya menatap sebuah benda yang terpajang di salah satu etalase toko yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko itu,dipandangnya sekali lagi benda itu dari balik etalase kaca kemudian ia masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Daehyun telah sampai dirumah, setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu depan dan pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur sambil memegang benda yang tadi dilihat dan dibelinya di toko tersebut.

Tok..tok…tok

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, Daehyun menatap pintu itu dengan malas.

"Masuk" jawabnya

"Hyung, aku membawakanmu Cheese Cake"

"Simpan saja, Zelo"

Zelo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, karena tak biasanya Daehyun mengabaikan makanan apalagi Cheese Cake. Zelo menyimpan Cheese cake itu di nakas di sebelah kasur Daehyun.

"Eum, sebenarnya aku mau bicara sesuatu Hyung"

"Apa?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa menatap Zelo dan masih menatap benda itu

Zelo mengambil benda itu dari tangan Daehyun. Daehyun pun terkejut karena benda itu tiba-tiba tidak ada di tangannya dan ia pun mendongak ketika melihat benda itu ada di tangan Zelo.

"Sally? Hyung membelinya dimana?"

"Di toko, sekarang kembalikan"

"Lain kali belikan aku Cony ya Hyung" ucap Zelo sambil mengembalikan Sally pada Daehyun.

Daehyun menerima boneka bantal bulat berwajah karakter Sally yang berwarna kuning itu, mendekapnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memunggungi Zelo yang ternyata belum keluar dari kamar Daehyun.

"Hyung…"

"Kau masih disini Zelo?"

"Kan sudah kubilang ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Cepat bicara, Mood Hyung sedang tidak bagus saat ini"

"Eum..besok teman-temanku akan kesini untuk kerja kelompok, boleh kan Hyung?"

"Iya, tentu saja boleh"

"Hyung…"

"Apalagi Zelo-ya?"

"Kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba membeli Sally?"

"Karena wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang"

Zelo termenung kemudian keluar dari kamar Daehyun. Ia menutup pintu kamar Daehyun dan menggaruk kepalanya.

_'Memangnya ada orang yang berwajah mirip Sally?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind To ****Review?**

**Balasan Review Chap 2 :**

**LoveHyunFamily**** : Iyap, Daehyun Straight. Dia gak tahu kalau Yjae namja, kita lihat aja ya…**

**Ngiweung**** : Iya, makchan selalu siap sedia jagain Youngie biar ga digangguin Dae. **

**Ibob**** : Iya, Banghim pan nak Ghaul… jadi anak meme**

**WhielDaejae**** : Dae Straight, dia lebih suka boncengin cewe, pan motor sport itu jok belakangnya kan lebih tinggi dari depan, jadi IYKWIM**

**Tetangga Jimin**** : FF BAP lumayan banyak yang nulis koq :)**

**Youngyooungdae**** : Youngjae gitu loh :V**

**JokeMato DaeJae**** : hahaha, kualat tuh ma ci abang. Kita liat aja ya…**


	4. Help

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_"Kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba membeli Sally?"_

_"Karena wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang"_

_Zelo termenung kemudian keluar dari kamar Daehyun. Ia menutup pintu kamar Daehyun dan menggaruk kepalanya._

_'Memangnya ada orang yang berwajah mirip Sally?'_

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Help**

**.**

Mobil yang dikendarai Yongguk telah berada di kawasan perumahan Youngjae, Yongguk pun berhenti ketika telah sampai di rumah bernomor 94.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Yongguk Seonbae-nim"

"Sama-sama"

"Apa Seonbae mau mampir dulu, itu rumahku dan di sebelahnya rumah Himchan Seonbae"

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi hari ini aku harus bersiap karena ada pertandingan futsal"

Youngjae melepas seatbelt, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali. Namun kaca mobil diturunkan dan Nampak wajah Yongguk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Hime"

Youngjae mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya ketika dilihatnya mobil Yongguk berlalu dari hadapannya. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya bukan menuju rumahnya tapi malah berbelok ke samping, menuju rumah Himchan. Setelah pintu dibuka dan dipersilahkan masuk sebelumnya Ia langsung menuju kamar Himchan tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, Himchan yang saat itu tengah minum langsung menyemburkan airnya karena terkejut oleh pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba dan kehadiran Youngjae dikamarnya.

"Hei, seharusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya"

"Hyung, apa Jaebum masuk hitungan?"

"Jaebum?Orang yang mengejarmu saat SMP dulu?kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia bersekolah di SOPA dan mengetahui tentangku"

"Kurasa tidak, selama dia menutup mulutnya dengan rapat"

Youngjae mendesah lega kemudian meraih gagang pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti karena mengingat sesuatu dan berbalik menghadap Himchan yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Hyung, ada salam dari Yongguk Hyung" ujar Youngjae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Himchan.

Himchan mendongak ketika mendengar Youngjae memanggilnya dan wajahnya merona ketika Youngjae selesai bicara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooOOOoooo**

**.**

Daehyun duduk di pinggiran lapangan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Seorang Yeoja berkulit putih susu datang dan memberikan botol minuman pada Daehyun. Daehyun menerima botol itu dan meminumnya. Yeoja itu duduk disamping Daehyun dan mengelap keringat Daehyun yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Daehyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Yeoja itu dan mengambil handuknya.

"Biar aku sendiri" ucapnya sambil menyeka keringat "Kenapa kau datang?" tambahnya

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja" jawab Yeoja itu

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam"

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengibaskan rambut panjang hitamnya yang bergelombang dan dengan perasaan dongkol ia berlalu dari tempat itu.

_'Kau pasti akan kembali padaku' _batinnya

Daehyun menatap kepergian Yeoja itu dan meletakkan handuknya disampingnya, ia meringis dan menekuk sebelah kakinya. Tangannya terulur ke bawah, menurunkan kaus kakinya dan melihat jejak kebiruan disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOOOooo**

**.**

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, perlahan tapi pasti murid-murid di kelasnya keluar meninggalkan kelas karena memang pelajaran telah berakhir. Hanya tersisa beberapa murid saja, termasuk dirinya. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju teman sekelasnya, seorang namja bermata sipit dan bergigi kelinci yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Jongup-ah, hari ini kita jadi mengerjakan tugas kelompok kan?"

"Iya, tolong bangunkan dia dulu. Kita akan mengerjakan dirumahnya" ujar Jongup menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menelungkup di meja.

Youngjae mendekati seseorang yang berambut seperti permen kapas, keriting dan berwarna pink. Ia pun menggoyang-goyangkan badan orang itu.

"Junhong, Junhong-ah…bangun"

Orang itu bangun dengan sebelah matanya yang masih menutup, ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Youngjae dengan kesal.

"Panggil aku Zelo" ucapnya

"Mworago?"

"ZELO, Z-e..ZE, el-o..LO—Ze-lo" jawabnya menuntut

"Ah, ne… Zelo-ya, bukankah hari ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok?"

"Iya, ayo kita berangkat ke rumahku" ujarnya ceria

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daehyun memarkirkan motornya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya dengan langkah tertatih. Ia sedang melintasi pekarangan rumahnya, melewati tong sampah dan tidak melihat ada kaleng bekas sarden tergeletak disana. Ketika Daehyun melewati tong sampah, kakinya tergores oleh tutup kaleng bekas yang terbuka itu. Ia merintih kesakitan sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Begitu sampai dirumah ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Youngjae memandang rumah bercat putih yang ada di hadapannya, mengagumi sebentar desaignnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kini Zelo, Jongup, dan Youngjae berada di ruang tengah, sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Youngjae dan Zelo mencari serta menandai bahan materi dan mengetik tugasnya sedangkan Jongup membuat tugasnya dalam bentuk Power Point, untuk dipersentasikan.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya" ucap Zelo

Youngjae dan Jongup hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan tugas mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara agak parau milik seseorang dari sebuah ruangan.

"Zelo-ya, bisa kau ambilkan aku air?"

"Zelo?Jebal…"

Youngjae menoleh ke arah Jongup

"Suara siapa itu?"

"Oh, palingan itu Hyung Zelo"

"Oh…"

"Zelo-ya…"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bawakan air, Jongup-ah?"

"Aku sedang sibuk Youngjae-ah, kau saja… kasihan Hyung Zelo"

Youngjae mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja yang belum disentuhnya itu dan menuju sumber suara yang terdengar. Setelah yakin suara itu berasal dari balik pintu yang ada dihadapannya Youngjae pun mengetuk pintu itu dan mendengar sebuah suara yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Youngjae pun masuk ke kamar, ia menoleh melihat pintu kamar yang menutup sendiri dan mendapati seseorang sedang berada di kasur dan memunggunginya. Youngjae menyimpan air di nakas . Orang tersebut berbalik mendengar suara benda yang diletakkan di atas meja kayunya.

"Gomawo, Zel-" suaranya terputus saat mendapati siapa yang berada di kamarnya saat ini

"Hyu- Daehyun Seonbae?!" ucap Youngjae tak kalah kagetnya

**.**

**.**

Zelo keluar dari toilet, ia menutup pintunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan tugasnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya melintasi kamar Daehyun dan mendengar suara dari dalam, dengan menahan napas dan kaki berjinjit, Zelo mendekati kamar Daehyun dan menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Youngjae-ah, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Aku hanya tinggal membukanya kan?"

"Iya, pelan-pelan Youngjae-ah"

Hening, Zelo menarik kepalanya dari daun pintu dan mengernyit bingung, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya lagi ketika mendengar suara.

"Itu dingin, Youngjae-ah"

"Seonbae, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit tahan sebentar ya"

"Ah, bisa lembut sedikit tidak?"

"Seonbae, bisa kau gerakkan sedikit?"

"Aw, sudah kubilang pelan-pelan, kau kasar Youngjae-ah"

"Berhenti mengeluh, Daehyun Seonbae"

"Hei, itu geli. Bisa kau percepat gerakanmu Youngjae-ah, aku sudah tak tahan"

Terdengar suara benturan dan seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh

"Maaf, gara-gara aku lantainya jadi basah"

"Itu bukan masalah, Youngjae-ah"

Merasa suasana sepi, Jongup menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari bahwa dia hanya seorang diri disitu. Ia berdiri dan mulai mencari makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya, ketika ia berbelok ia menemukan Zelo di koridor dan sedang menempelkan kepalanya di pintu. Jongup menyentuh pundak Zelo, Zelo yang kaget berbalik ke arah Jongup dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menurunkan kenop pintu menampakkan apa yang ada di balik kamar. Terlihat gelas terguling berada di nakas dan meneteskan air, meninggalkan genangan air di lantai. Daehyun memperbaiki letak gelas itu dan menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya,Hyung"

"Aku hanya membantu Daehyun Seonbae mengganti perban, menyemprotkan pereda nyeri dan mengolesi luka goresannya dengan obat merah, Zelo-ya"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan tugas-nya guys" ujar Jongup

Youngjae membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar Daehyun, ia dan Jongup menuju ruang tengah dan meninggalkan Zelo yang masih berada di depan kamar Daehyun sambil memegang kenop pintu.

Zelo melirik ke arah Daehyun, matanya beralih ke arah Sally kemudian menutup pintu kamar Daehyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan mengamati Youngjae.

_'Aku rasa aku tahu Sally mirip dengan siapa' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Troll-nya berhasil gak? *sembunyi di belakang Daehyun**

**Kalo berhasil, selamat… otak Anda terserang virus rate EkheM :V *Tertawa bareng Daevil sambil tebar konfetti**

**Kalo gagal Han Dalgi nangis gelundungan nih :'V *dipeluk Ojel**

**Balasan Review Chap 3 :**

**Just DaeJae**** : Babeh kan disuruh makchan.. trus ikutin aja ya kalo mau liat reaksi Dae :D**

**LoveHyunFamily**** : Zelo kan masih polos kakaq, wkwkwk. Ni dah di lanjut :D**

**Ngiweung**** : Kasih Daehyun Cheese cake dulu, baru ntar di tembak Jae nya :P . Aduh makasih ya atas semangatnya :") Aku terhura **

**JokeMato DaeJae**** : Daehyun bilang : "Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin" :'V Sabar, trus ikutin aja ya**

**WhielDaejae**** : Jaebum bilang : "da aku mah apa atuh" :'V IYKWIM = if you know what I mean **

**Sakura Hime**** : Really? *Blushing, Ni dah lanjut :D**

**Youngyooungdaeyooforjung**** : kkkk, kalo kepanjangan takut pada bosen. Hehe, sampe review 2 kali :D**


	5. Heartbeat

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Youngjae membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar Daehyun, ia dan Jongup menuju ruang tengah dan meninggalkan Zelo yang masih berada di depan kamar Daehyun sambil memegang kenop pintu._

_Zelo melirik ke arah Daehyun, matanya beralih ke arah Sally kemudian menutup pintu kamar Daehyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan mengamati Youngjae._

_ 'Aku rasa aku tahu Sally mirip dengan siapa' _

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Heartbeat**

**.**

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas, dan memasang wajah sangat tidak suka karena mendengar ide dari ketua kelasnya. Sebentar lagi akan ada Festival kebudayaan sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya yang ke-1004 tahun dan kelas mereka membuat konsep Maid Café, sebenarnya idenya memang bagus bisa melihat para gadis menggunakan kostum maid hitam putih berenda tapi saat ini Youngjae sedang dalam penyamaran menjadi Yeoja dan otomatis ia menjadi salah satu kandidat untuk menjadi maid. Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis jauh-jauh gambaran dirinya menggunakan kostum maid serta menggunakan bando, membawa nampan berisi pesanan dan tersenyum manis sepanjang waktu terhadap pelanggan yang datang ke kelas mereka.

_'Iyuh….'_

Dan jangan lupakan Jaebum yang akan datang menjadi pelanggan dengan senyum konyolnya dan terus menempel padanya, Youngjae bergidik menghentikan Khayalannya lebih jauh.

"Siapa yang mau jadi Maid angkat tangan"

Beberapa Yeoja tampak antusias mengangkat tangannya, ketua kelas mulai membagi-bagi tugas. Beberapa Namja juga ada yang menjadi buttler, termasuk Zelo. Sedangkan Jongup bertugas menjadi kasir. Youngjae bersyukur ia tidak menjadi maid, dan mendapat tugas mempersiapkan dekorasi dan kostum jadi tugasnya tidak terlalu berat. Sehingga setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya ia bisa bebas dan berkeliling melihat-lihat kelas lain dan menikmati festival di Sekolah.

**.**

Youngjae beserta teman sekelasnya yang lain telah selesai mendekorasi kelas menjadi sebuah café, kemudian ia membagikan kostum yang ia bawa kepada orang-orang yang bertugas menjadi maid dan buttler, kostum senada berwarna hitam putih. Buttler menggunakan kemeja putih yang dibalut oleh rompi hitam dan dasi pita melingkar di lehernya, juga celana panjang berwarna hitam sedangkan Maid menggunakan dress hitam berhiaskan renda putih disekitar dada dan pinggang kebawah juga dilengkapi dengan bando berenda berwarna putih yang melingkar di kepala dan stocking hitam sepanjang atas lutut. Karena Festival ini terbuka untuk umum, Youngjae jadi agak cemas bilamana dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya dan Ayahnya selalu mewanti-wanti kalau dirinya akan datang sewaktu-waktu untuk mengecek kondisi Youngjae. Setiap orang telah mendapat tugas masing-masing, baik itu menjadi buttler, maid, kasir, ataupun koki. Maka daripada menganggu kegiatan teman sekelasnya yang lain, setelah tugasnya selesai Youngjae meninggalkan kelasnya. Youngjae melihat-lihat kelas yang lain, ada yang membuka café dengan konsep mesir, dimana pelayannya menggunakan kostum seperti Cleopatra. Ada juga yang membuka café dengan konsep tradisional jepang ataupun korea, hampir setiap kelas membuka café namun dengan konsep yang berbeda-beda. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Himchan, Yongguk , dan juga Daehyun, kelas terakhir yang belum dimasukinya. Ia penasaran mereka menggunakan konsep apa, karena dari luar dekorasi mereka berbeda dari yang lain tidak seperti sebuah café. Kelas mereka bertiga berada di ujung dan didepannya ditutup oleh sehelai kain berwarna hitam. Youngjae menyibak kain itu dan memasuki kelas yang tidak berpintu karena pintunya telah dicopot sebelumnya. Ruangan kelas itu hanya diterangi lampu temaram, Ia disambut oleh seseorang yang menggunakan setelan jas lab berwarna putih serta stetoskop menggantung di lehernya dan wajahnya dibingkai oleh kacamata besar dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Orang itu memberikan sesuatu kepada Youngjae, sebuah selongsong yang diatasnya terdapat karakter kepala kelinci.

_'Lightstick?apa ada konser disini?'_

Youngjae menekan tombolnya, dan keluarlah sinar berwarna hijau. Orang yang berkostum dokter itu tersenyum aneh serta kaku dan memberi isyarat kepada Youngjae agar jalan terus untuk memasuki atau menjelajahi ruang kelasnya yang ditutupi kain hitam dan di dekorasi menyerupai bentuk labirin. Youngjae meneruskan langkahnya dan melihat siswi berpakaian suster dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya dan darah disekitar kakinya yang mencoba untuk menyentuh Youngjae.

_'Oh, konsep rumah hantu ternyata. Aku penasaran, apa Himchan Hyung ikut berpartisipasi?'_

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Yongguk tengah tertidur di meja dengan kaos putih kebesaran yang dipakainya. Ia mendekati Yongguk untuk melihat lebih jelas, Youngjae mundur selangkah terkaget karena Yongguk tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan bangkit terduduk mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara berniat menakuti korbannya.

"Youngjae?"

"Frakenstein?kupikir Hulk" ucap Youngjae

"Tadinya aku ingin menjadi Hulk, tapi si bodoh Daehyun menempelkan paku-paku palsu ini pada kepalaku" keluhnya

Kemudian Yongguk merebahkan dirinya dan menutup matanya lagi. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya dan mengibaskan tangannya diudara, menepis kepulan asap yang datang entah darimana, ia sedikit terbatuk dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena sebagian asap masuk kedalam matanya. Sambil mengucek matanya yang perih, Youngjae berbelok dan dapat terlihat dari jauh tulisan exit, menandakan sebentar lagi acara menjelajahi rumah hantu ini selesai. Sambil menunduk kepalanya, Youngjae menghalau asap dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas dahinya seperti orang sedang menghormat bendera.

Duk…

Youngjae menabrak seseorang didepannya. Youngjae mendongak, perlahan tapi pasti kepulan asap itu telah hilang dan terlihat sosok seseorang sedang membelakanginya. Youngjae menyentuh pundak orang itu karena orang itu menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar dari kelas itu. Orang tersebut berbalik dan Youngjae tercekat,sosok di hadapannya seolah menghipnotis dirinya. Orang itu menggunakan setelan jas Hitam yang Kerahnya mencuat keatas, matanya berkantung tebal dan menatap Youngjae dengan penuh gairah. Senyumnya tersungging memperlihatkan taring disisi kiri dan kanan bibir tebalnya, tangan tannya meraih tenguk Youngjae dan siap mendarat di leher Youngjae namun sebuah kipas memukul kepala orang itu.

"Yak appo, Kim Himchan?" ujarnya sambil menoleh

"Kau jangan macam-macam" bentak Himchan

Youngjae seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dan hanya berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan didepannya, Himchan yang memukul Daehyun dengan kipasnya berulang-ulang dan Daehyun yang mencoba menghalau serangan dari Himchan. Himchan mendengus kesal dan merangkul Youngjae untuk membawanya keluar dari Vampir mesum Daehyun dan kelas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara Puncak Festival Kebudayaan dan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-1004 diadakan di malam hari dan berada di tengah Lapangan Sekolah, di sana dibangun sebuah Panggung yang lumayan besar dan setiap siswa dari perwakilan kelas dapat tampil menunjukkan bakat atau kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Youngjae hanya duduk di bangku penonton sambil bertepuk tangan, ia tak menyangka Jongup dan Zelo memiliki kemampuan dance yang baik. Mereka menamai grup mereka datomato. Setelah beberapa penampilan ditunjukkan dari kelas lain,sekarang tiba perwakilan dari kelas Himchan tampil dan tampak Daehyun sedang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk salah seorang yang ada diantara kalian"

Terdengar musik mengalun, Daehyun memegang mic sambil terseyum dan mulai bernyanyi.

**Love is Feeling, geudaereul cheo eum bon sungan Love is Feeling**

_Cinta adalah perasaan ,Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu Cinta adalah perasaan_

**Sigani meomchun deut geudaewa hamkke saranghago wonhaetjyo**

_seolah waktu terhenti, aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku menginginkanmu_

**Love is My pain sarangeul deohalsurok Love is my pain**

_Cinta adalah penderitaanku, semakin aku mencintai, Cinta adalah penderitaanku_

**Sesangi jiltuhae geudaeran sarameul apeuge haeyo**

_Dunia merasa iri dan akan melukai seseorang sepertimu_

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni undakan tangga dari panggung, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Youngjae, dan ia sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

**Naega sumeul swige haneun saram simjang gipi saegin saram hanaimnida**

_Seseorang yang membuatku bernafas, hanya seseorang yang terukir mendalam di hatiku_

**Naui nunmul soge saneun saram gaseumsoge sumgin saram hanaimnida**

_Seseorang yang tinggal di mataku, hanya satu orang yang tersembunyi dalam hatiku_

Youngjae tercekat ketika melihat Daehyun berada di hadapannya yang berlutut dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga tulip merah dari balik jas yang tengah dipakainya.

**Geudae hanaimnida**

_Kaulah, kaulah seorang_

**Geudael saranghamnida**

_Aku mencintaimu_

Youngjae menyambut bunga itu dengan tangan gemetar, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dirinya, seperti puluhan kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya dan melesak akan keluar atau kembang api yang meledak di dalam dadanya. Daehyun mendongak sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan mulai bangkit dari posisinya. Terdengar suara riuh rendah penonton dan juga tepukan tangan seraya kompak mengatakan 'Poppo hae..Poppo hae'.

Daehyun mendekati Youngjae, kedua tangannya meraih kepala Youngjae dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

Dari sekian banyak pasang mata yang terlihat antusias dengan pertunjukkan yang dilakukan oleh Daehyun terdapat dua pasang mata yang terlihat berbeda, yang satu terlihat marah dan yang satu lagi terlihat kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind To Review? **

**Han Dalgi mu sungkem dulu sama Readers sebelumnya, biar ceritanya tambah greget Han Dalgi mu nambahin ****Cast Yeoja****, jadi ****Siapin Adem Sari dan Kipas kalo kepanasan.. ya :D**** . Jangan lupa ****Keep Read****and Waiting My FF**** yaw :***

**Balasan Review Chap 4 :**

**JokeMato DaeJae**** : Ni udah next, Ojel gitu loh :V**

**Just DaeJae**** : wkwkwk, itu di acara radio apa gitu… pas lagi promosi Eodini Mwohani kalo gak salah. Okey ditunggu aja ya :D**

**Yooforjungsajah**** : hehe. Jangan sedih, moment sedihnya blum keluar :V. Gimana moment Daejae-nya di chap ini?**

**Ngiweung**** : Wkwkwkwk,Youngjaenya di umpetin Dae di busan. Gimana di chap ini udah nembak kan?Tenang, semuanya butuh proses. Mmmm… untuk NC gak berani ngetiknya XD cukup jadi reader aja *eh…. :3**

**Umari**** : Masa sih? Kalo penasaran ikutin aja terus ya,hehe :D**

**LoveHyunFamily**** : Ampuuun, /Dae tolong aku… :3. Wkwk, kena troll nih yee **

**Makasih atas Semangat &amp; Dukungannya ya \\(^o^)/**

**See You On Next Chapter…. 3**


	6. Waks!

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Daehyun mendekati Youngjae, kedua tangannya meraih kepala Youngjae dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut._

_Dari sekian banyak pasang mata yang terlihat antusias dengan pertunjukkan yang dilakukan oleh Daehyun terdapat dua pasang mata yang terlihat berbeda, yang satu terlihat marah dan yang satu lagi terlihat kecewa._

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Waks?!**

**.**

Youngjae tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan bunga tulip merah yang berada di tangannya, ia menghirup bunga itu dan meletakkan di dadanya. Merentangkan tangannya disisi kiri kanan dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan hujan kelopak bunga turun seraya memegang keningnya yang masih dirasa hangat sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam, kemudian Youngjae menutup matanya dan bergelung kesamping masih dengan seyum lebarnya. Youngjae membuka kembali kedua matanya karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya, sosok Daehyun sedang berdiri di kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan, aura dingin terasa menyebar dan menyebabkan Youngjae merinding seolah merasakan hawa membunuh dari tatapan Daehyun. Youngjae terhenyak ketika mendapati apa yang berada di tangan kanan Daehyun, rambut palsunya. Dengan panik Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepalanya, meraba-raba keberadaan rambut palsunya dan yang didapatnya hanyalah rambut pendeknya tanpa rambut palsu yang menempel di kepalanya. Dilihatnya Daehyun mencampakkan rambut palsu itu ke lantai dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dengan langkah kaki memburu dan tatapan mata yang menusuk. Daehyun mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Youngjae, berusaha mencekiknya. Youngjae mulai tersengal-sengal kehabisan nafas karena cengkraman Daehyun yang begitu kuat, ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membebaskan tangan Daehyun yang melekat erat dikedua sisi lehernya, kemudian tangan Daehyun beralih pada bahu Youngjae dan mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kencang sampai kepala Youngjae terangkat dan terantuk-antuk pada bantal yang digunakannya, sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipi Youngjae. Youngjae bangkit dari dari kasurnya, terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya dan melihat Himchan sedang berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ke arah Youngjae.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Youngjae"

_'Mimpi? Kenapa terasa nyata sekali?'_

"Cepat bersiap, atau kita akan telat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae berpisah dengan Himchan di koridor dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, masih terbayang dengan jelas dalam benaknya tentang mimpi yang dialaminya malam tadi. Youngjae jadi khawatir rahasianya akan terbongkar, terlebih lagi memikirkan bagaimana dengan reaksi Daehyun jika mengetahui dirinya Namja dan bukan Yeoja.

_'Apa aku…terus terang saja padanya?' _

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak akan semudah itu membuang impiannya setelah melakukan perjanjian dengan Appanya yang membuat ia ada disini sekarang dan melakukan penyamaran ini. Lagipula hubungannya dengan Daehyun baru saja dimulai, maka Youngjae berniat untuk menikmati masa sekarang ini daripada memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Jika suatu saat nanti Daehyun mengetahui identitas aslinya pun, Youngjae berharap saat itu Daehyun sudah bersama orang lain dan bukan dirinya karena bagaimanapun Daehyun seorang Playboy yang mudah berpindah ke lain hati. Youngjae menarik nafasnya dan kemudian menghembuskannya pelan seraya memantapkan langkah dan pikirannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Youngjae berjalan lurus dan menatap kedepan seraya tersenyum, namun seorang Yeoja tiba-tiba muncul di belokan koridor dan bertabrakan dengan Youngjae. Keduanya tersungkur sedikit ke belakang, Yeoja itu tadinya berniat membungkuk untuk minta maaf tapi ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Maaf Seonbae-nim" ucap Youngjae

Youngjae bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya dan akan melanjutkan langkah kakinya namun Yeoja itu menahan lengan Youngjae. Youngjae berbalik, menoleh terhadap Yeoja itu dan memberikan pandangan bertanya .

"Kau sama sekali bukan tipenya, Daehyun tidak menyukai Yeoja berdada rata sepertimu" ucapnya sinis

_'Tentu saja, aku ini kan Namja. Dasar Pabbo'_

Youngjae hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yeoja itu, kemudian matanya beralih kepada jas sekolah yang dikenakannya dan tersemat name tag di dada kirinya bertuliskan Han Sunhwa. Youngjae melepas lengan Sunhwa yang masih bertengger di lengannya dan beranjak pergi dari koridor itu menuju kelasnya.

_'Aneh sekali, ia tidak terlihat marah ataupun sedih saat aku mengatainya berdada rata. Atau ia hanya berpura-pura tersenyum di hadapanku dan menangis di belakangku?'_ Sunhwa termenung sebentar mengingat reaksi Youngjae tadi _'Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh.. aku harus menyelidiki Yeoja itu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae keluar dari kelas, dan mendapati Daehyun sedang menunggu di depan kelasnya. Daehyun mendongak dan tersenyum ketika melihat Youngjae keluar dari kelas.

"Sepertinya mulai hari ini kau harus memanggilku Oppa"

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memanggilmu itu"

"Kenapa? Aku akan memanggilmu Baby Young"

"Baby Young?Kedengarannya seperti liong"

"Liong?Lion keleuus..." Celetuk Himchan

"Yak…Kim Himchan"

Daehyun mendelik dan mendengus mendapati bukan hanya dirinya yang menunggu Youngjae di luar kelas itu, dibelakangnya ada Himchan dan Yongguk yang tidak disadarinya mengekor dibelakang Daehyun semenjak kelas mereka berakhir. Mereka semua berjalan ke kantin dan menyebabkan kekesalan Daehyun semakin bertambah karena Jaebum, Zelo, dan juga Jongup ikut bergabung di meja yang mereka tempati, hilang sudah kesempatan Daehyun untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Youngjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae meminta ijin keluar dari kelas, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju toilet. Youngjaae berdecak kesal melihat ada orang di depan pintu toilet, karena tidak tahan ia mendorong orang yang ada di hadapannya agar segera masuk toilet. Orang itu tersungkur sedikit ke depan kemudian berbalik dan saat melihat siapa yang mendorongnya ia balik mendorong Youngjae, dan menghempaskannya ke dinding. Sebelah tangannya memegang bahu Youngjae dan sebelah tangannya yang lain membelai wajah Youngjae.

"Woo,woo,woo. Sabar baby Young, kita masih di sekolah"

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet" Ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk salah satu sekat bilik di toilet

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum mesum, ia mendekat ke arah Youngjae sambil berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar seperti desahan

"Benarkahhh?"

Youngjae bergidik merasakan hangat nafas Daehyun di telinganya, ia mendorong Daehyun agar segera menjauh darinya namun Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan merangkulnya keluar dari toilet.

"Toilet untukmu disana" Ucapnya Sambil menunjuk Toilet Wanita

Wajah Youngjae terasa panas, ia melepaskan diri dari Daehyun dan berlari menuju toilet Wanita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOOOooo**

**.**

Langit malam dihiasi oleh taburan bintang, jalanan di Seoul pun sudah diterangi oleh lampu-lampu yang menyala disepanjang jalan . Tampak dua orang sedang menyusuri jalanan di sekitar Gangnam sambil bergandengan tangan, Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae. Daehyun mengarahkan langkah kakinya menuju café yang berada di sekitar jalanan itu, ia membuka pintu café dan mempersilahkan Youngjae masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela supaya bisa melihat pemandangan diluar dan memesan Cheese cake dan Smoothies Mango . Daehyun dan Youngjae memakan Cheese Cakenya, Daehyun terkekeh melihat cara makan Youngjae dan jemari Daehyun terulur membersihkan sisa makanan yang berada di sudut bibir Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya menahan senyum sambil menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan menghiasi pipi chubby nya.

_'Kenapa aku jadi seperti Yeoja saja Eoh?'_

"Baby Young…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau akan memanggilku Chagi?"

Youngjae melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Daehyun, untung saja ia tidak tersedak atau menyemburkan minuman yang tengah hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Kenapa? Kau menolak memanggilku Oppa, Chagi pun tidak mau, setidaknya berikan aku nama panggilan, Baby Young…."

_'Apa ia merajuk?'_

Youngjae memperhatikan pipi Daehyun yang sedikit menggembung dikedua sisinya, ia terkekeh pelan dan mengerucutkan sedikit mulutnya sambil membulatkan matanya, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di bawah ujung bibirnya mencoba berpikir nama panggilan apa yang pantas untuk Daehyun. Youngjae menjentikkan jarinya setelah menemukan nama panggilan yang dirasa cocok untuk Daehyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Daenyon?"

"Whats?" ucap Daehyun dengan suara meninggi

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" balas Youngjae pura-pura ngambek

"Iya deh, apa sih yang enggak buat Baby Young?"

Sebuah mobil hitam meluncur di jalanan Gangnam, namun mobil itu berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan dua orang yang terlihat sedang bersama di sebuah café. Pengemudi di dalamnya hanya bisa mencengkram dan memukul stir untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya . Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Daehyun bersama dengan orang lain, yang membuatnya marah adalah cara Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang bersamanya saat ini karena sebanyak apapun mantan Daehyun ia tak pernah melihat Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan orang banyak. Maka Ia berniat mengikuti kedua orang yang sedang bersama tersebut walaupun hatinya terasa panas.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut, Youngjae dan Daehyun pun meninggalkan café itu untuk kembali pulang. Hari ini Daehyun membawa mobil, jadi Youngjae menunggu di pinggir jalan sementara Daehyun mengambil mobil dari tempat parkir. Youngjae tersenyum melihat Daehyun yang berbalik di tengah jalan sambil tetap berlari mundur dan melambaikan tangannya untuk melihat wajah Youngjae. Hujan gerimis mulai turun dan Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pohon yang berada di dekatnya, kepalanya mendadak terasa dingin dan ringan. Youngjae menengadah dan melihat rambut palsunya tersangkut di ranting pohon yang rendah itu. Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan khawatir Daehyun atau orang lain melihat ini, secepat mungkin ia meraih rambut palsu itu dan segera memakainya kembali.

Pengemudi yang berada di dalam mobil itu terkejut melihat rambut Youngjae yang terlepas dan tersangkut di ranting pohon, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment itu . Daehyun telah kembali dari tempat parkir dan membawa mobilnya menuju Youngjae, Pengemudi itu pun segera keluar begitu melihat Daehyun telah sampai ditempat Youngjae berada. Daehyun membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke arah Youngjae, menutupi dirinya dengan payung dan mulai menggiring Youngjae ke dalam mobilnya namun suara langkah kaki membuatnya mendongak.

"Han Sunhwa?"

"Daehyun ada yang harus kau tahu, dia….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind to Review?**

**Maaf ya, untuk chapter kedepan bakalan agak lama :'( otak lagi sedikit blank-blenk-blonk…**

**Balasan Review Chap 5:**

**Sakura Hime**** : hehehe, ini dah dilanjut**

**LoveHyunFamily**** : That's Right…. Daehyun kan emang romantis**

**BYGHIME-Julz**** : Banghimnya TTM, terjebak Friendzone wkwkwk :3 **

**Just DaeJae**** : Tenang….kita liat aja entar Ya,haha *Smirk &amp; Evil Laugh***

**Ngiweung**** : Jae gak bisa nolak pesona Jung Daehyun. Yang marah cast Yeoja, yang kecewa Jaebum, karena keduluan Dae. Kalo di bibir apa kata Dunia? :3 secara ini di sekolah dan di hadapan orang banyak **

**Yooforjung**** : (O.o)_P **

**Umari**** : Hmm, mungkin ini gaya penulisan saya :3 ini udah dipanjangin sedikit, hehe**

**JokeMato DaeJae**** : Yang marah cast Yeoja, yang kecewa Jaebum. Si emak biasa aja (-_-)"**

**Yongchan**** : ('3')/**


	7. The Only Way

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Pengemudi yang berada di dalam mobil itu terkejut melihat rambut Youngjae yang terlepas dan tersangkut di ranting pohon, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment itu . Daehyun telah kembali dari tempat parkir dan membawa mobilnya menuju Youngjae, Pengemudi itu pun segera keluar begitu melihat Daehyun telah sampai ditempat Youngjae berada. Daehyun membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke arah Youngjae, menutupi dirinya dengan payung dan mulai menggiring Youngjae ke dalam mobilnya namun suara langkah kaki membuatnya mendongak._

_"Han Sunhwa?" _

_"Daehyun ada yang harus kau tahu, dia….."_

**.**

**Chapter 7 : The Only Way **

**.**

"Daehyun ada yang harus kau tahu, dia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Kau itu bicara apa?"

"dia itu NAMJA!" ujar Sunhwa sambil menunjuk Youngjae

Daehyun yang hendak membukakan pintu mobil mengernyitkan alisnya, sedangkan Youngjae melebarkan kedua matanya dan meneguk salivanya pelan mendengar ucapan Sunhwa. Daehyun tersenyum sinis dan menatap datar Sunhwa.

"Sudahlah…"

"Yoo Youngjae itu Namja, Daehyun-ah"

"CUKUP SUNHWA!"

Sunhwa kaget mendengar suara bentakan Daehyun

"Dae.."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau seperti ini"

"Aku tidak bohong, aku punya buktinya!"

Sunhwa menyerahkan handphonenya pada Daehyun. Daehyun menerimanya dengan setengah hati dan menekan tombol di handphone itu lalu memandang Sunhwa.

"Passwordnya masih sama, tanggal lahirmu"

…

"Handphone-mu mati, sepertinya Lowbatt" ujar Daehyun menyerahkan ponsel pada Sunhwa

Dengan panik Sunhwa memijit tombol on/off handphone-nya agar menyala tapi nihil, ponselnya tidak menyala sama sekali. Youngjae membelalakkan matanya ketika Sunhwa mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rambut Youngjae mencoba melepas rambut palsu yang tengah digunakannya. Namun Daehyun menepis tangan Sunhwa dan mendorong badan Youngjae ke dalam mobil Kemudian menutup pintunya. Youngjae hanya terpaku didalam mobil melihat Daehyun dan Sunhwa dari balik kaca mobil sambil memasang seatbelt. Sunhwa menahan tangan Daehyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, Daehyun berbalik memutar bola matanya dengan jengah ke arah Sunhwa dan melepas tangan Sunhwa.

"Pulanglah, kau butuh istirahat"

"Dae, percayalah padaku"

Daehyun memasuki mobilnya, Sunhwa mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela pengemudi sambil memanggil-manggil nama Daehyun, mencoba mencegah dan menghentikan kepergian Daehyun. Namun Daehyun memutar stirnya dan membawa mobilnya dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu tidak menghiraukan Sunhwa yang terus berlari disampingnya sambil mengetuk kaca dan memanggil namanya. ketika sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi dan memastikan Mobilnya tidak diikuti oleh Sunhwa, Daehyun memperlambat laju mobilnya. Disepanjang perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang mengisi, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Youngjae menggigit-gigit bibirnya dengan gelisah memikirkan bukti yang berada di handphone Sunhwa, ia tidak menyadari mobil Daehyun telah berhenti dan telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Daehyun menoleh ke arah Yongjae yang menatap lurus ke depan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Youngjae mencoba melepaskan seatbelt yang masih berada di tubuh Youngjae dan mengecup pipi Youngjae. Youngjae melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan benda kenyal dan basah berada di pipinya, ia menoleh dan melihat Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah sampai Baby Young" Ucapnya lembut

"Eummm…Daenyon-ah, kalau S-"

Youngjae terlonjak kaget mendengar ketukan dibelakangnya, dan berbalik melihat Himchan sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil sambil sesekali menempelkan tangan dan wajahnya ke kaca. Daehyun membuka kunci dan menurunkan kaca mobil disebelah Youngjae,

"Hei, aku bisa mati kedinginan disini"

"Ck, seperti biasa kau selalu mengganggu Kim Himchan"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di mobil sampai begitu lama, Youngjae cepat keluar"

Youngjae tersenyum ke arah Daehyun dan keluar dari mobil, Himchan dengan sigap memayunginya. Daehyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Youngjae dan Himchan, kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya dan berlalu dari depan rumah Youngjae. Suara rintik hujan yang kian deras terdengar memantul di payung yang menaungi Youngjae dan Himchan. Youngjae memperhatikan mobil Daehyun yang melaju meninggalkan kawasan rumahnya.

_'Apa kau akan tetap bersikap lembut padaku kalau tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya?' _

Himchan menarik dan menggiring Youngjae ke dalam rumahnya, ia tidak tahan berdiri lama-lama diluar dan kedinginan serta melihat Youngjae yang memandangi mobil Daehyun yang sudah tidak terlihat. Selain karena memang Himchan menunggu kepulangan Youngjae, ia juga ingin Youngjae menginap di rumahnya karena ia tidak ingin sendirian di rumahnya yang besar.

**.**

**.**

Sunhwa masih berdiri mematung di tengah jalan mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena tadi berlari mengikuti mobil Daehyun, ia tidak memperdulikan hujan yang kian lebat yang mengguyur area sekitar ataupun dirinya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, membeberkan identitas Youngjae pada Daehyun. Sunhwa melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju mobil, dengan tangan gemetar karena kedinginan ia membuka pintu mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sunhwa telah sampai di depan rumahnya dan langsung tak sadarkan diri begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

Youngjae kini berada di kamar Himchan dan ia menceritakan tentang kejadian Sunhwa yang mencoba membeberkan identitasnya serta memiliki dan membawa bukti yang menyatakan Youngjae adalah Namja. Himchan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"Ini gawat, masih mending jika ia hanya memperlihatkannya pada Daehyun. Bagaimana jika ia menyebarluaskannya di Internet, kau benar-benar harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada fakultas Psikologi Youngjae-ah"

Youngjae hanya menghela nafas mendengar hal itu, walaupun hanya Daehyun yang mengetahui identitasnya itu adalah masalah besar baginya.

"Kita harus merebut Handphone itu kalau kau ingin selamat"

"Iya sih...tapi aku tidak begitu yakin, Daenyon bilang ini bukan pertama kalinya Sunhwa Noona seperti ini"

"Daenyon?Siapa itu Daenyon?"

"Oh, Itu.. panggilan khususku pada Daehyun Hyung" ucap Youngjae sambil menunduk malu

"Heol… Are you fucking kidding me?! Baby Young dan Daenyon?!"

"Hyung…"

"Sepertinya itu bukan hanya gertakan Youngjae-ah, bukankah ia mencoba melepas rambut palsumu?"

"Mungkin ia hanya melihat saja, tidak benar-benar mengambil gambarku kan?Lagipula Handphone-nya mati"

"Tunggu, apa ia kehujanan dan tidak memakai payung?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Himchan, mencoba mengaitkan apa hubungannya Sunhwa yang kehujanan dengan bukti yang ada padanya. Youngjae bergidik ngeri ketika Himchan mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Aku….Punya rencana.." sahutnya misterius

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOOOooo**

**.**

Hari minggu yang cerah, sebuah Mobil Hyundai Atoz berwarna kuning berhenti di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit. Nampak didalamnya berisi dua orang yang memperhatikan salah satu rumah yang berada di kawasan perumahan tersebut, rumah bernomor 90.

"Hyung, apa benar kita harus melakukan hal ini?"

"Kau mau rahasiamu terbongkar?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bicarakan baik-baik dengannya agar ia menghapus bukti itu?"

"Itu Opsi kedua, kita gunakan cara yang ini dulu"

"Baiklah, terserah Hyung saja"

"Kau tunggu disini, biar aku yang menangani hal ini"

Himchan keluar dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah bernomor 90. Ia menekan bel pintu, seorang Ajumma membuka pintunya dan mengatakan Sunhwa sedang sakit dan belum sadarkan diri sejak semalam, maka Himchan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin mengambil barangnya yang ada pada Sunhwa sekaligus ingin menjenguknya. Ajumma itu mengantarkan Himchan ke depan pintu kamar Sunhwa. Himchan membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar kemudian menutup pintunya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia mulai mencari keberadaan ponsel sambil sesekali matanya melirik sunhwa, takut-takut terbangun. Terdengar suara kenop pintu di putar dan himchan bergegas duduk di sebelah kasur Sunhwa dan memandang Sunhwa. Ajumma itu masuk dan mengantarkan minuman pada Himchan yang dibalas oleh Himchan dengan senyuman . ia mulai mencari lagi, kali ini di nakas. Perlahan-lahan Sunhwa membuka matanya dan mendapati seseorang berada di kamarnya, ia terbangun dengan badan lemah .

"Himchan-ah, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Himchan menoleh kaget, Sunhwa sadar dan sedang memergoki aksinya tidak masuk dalam rencananya.

"Aku butuh handphone mu" Himchan merutuki dirinya karena berbicara seperti itu

"Untuk apa?"

"A..aku butuh foto saat festival sekolah berlangsung, Appa memintaku untuk arsip Sekolah"

"Oh, ambilah di laci meja belajarku"

Himchan membuka laci meja belajar Sunhwa dan mendapati sebuah kamera DLSR, matanya meredup kecewa.

"Kamera? Kau tak menyimpannya di handphone?"

"Tidak, bukankah dengan kamera itu hasilnya lebih bagus?"

"Memang. Kudengar…kau kemarin bertemu dengan Daehyun di Gangnam?"

"Iya, dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang bersamanya adalah Namja"

"Benarkah?Apa kau yakin ia Namja?"

"Tentu saja, aku melihat rambut palsunya tersangkut di ranting pohon"

"Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Ada, di handphone-ku"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?Aku penasaran"

"Aku belum menchargenya, maaf Himchan-ah bisa kau pulang? aku masih butuh istirahat"

"Oh, baiklah. Maaf mengganggumu disaat kau sedang sakit"

Sunhwa hanya membalas dengan deheman,Himchan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan sesaat ketika tangannya berada di kenop pintu ia menoleh dan berbalik menghadap Sunhwa.

"Bagaimana jika namja itu memintamu menghapus foto itu tanpa memberitahukannya pada Daehyun?"

Sunhwa membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Himchan, kepalanya masih terasa berputar karena terkena guyuran hujan semalam dan ia menatap Himchan yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Sunhwa memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna kalimat Himchan, tentang 'menghapus foto tanpa memberitahukan pada Daehyun' ia menautkan alisnya _'Dengan kata lain, ia menginginkan aku menghapus bukti itu tanpa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Daehyun?'_ tiba-tiba Sunhwa teringat bahwa Youngjae sering terlihat bersama dengan Himchan.

"Ia yang memintamu mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku"

Sunhwa yang masih terbaring menatap Himchan dan tersenyum sinis

"Ada hal yang perlu kau tahu, pertama Aku tidak memotretnya, melainkan merekamnya. Kedua, Jika Daehyun tahu hal ini…Aku tak bisa membayang kan bagaimana reaksinya, kau tahu kan..dia itu straight. Dan jika dia ingin bukti itu lenyap…"

"…."

…

**.**

**.**

Youngjae berulang kali menatap kediaman Sunhwa, sudah hampir dua jam tapi Himchan belum kembali juga. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk, kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tampaklah Himchan tengah membawa sebuah Kamera. Himchan membuka pintu mobil dan masuk, lalu duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Hyung bagaimana, apakah berhasil?" Tanya Youngjae sambil mengambil kamera itu dan mengeceknya.

Himchan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Youngjae, memperhatikan raut wajah Youngjae yang dengan penasaran menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di sebelah layar kamera.

"Youngjae-ah, buktinya tidak ada disitu"

Youngjae mendongak mendengar penuturan Himchan, gerakan jemarinya pada tombol kamera pun terhenti. Ia meletakkan kamera diatas pangkuannya.

"Ah, benar. Buktinya ada di Handphone kan Hyung, kenapa membawa kamera ini?"

Himchan menghela nafas

"Eum, itu tidak penting. Apa kau mau bukti itu hilang?"

"Tentu saja, nasibku dipertaruhkan pada bukti itu Hyung!Tapi apa Hyung sudah memastikannya bukti itu nyata atau tidak? Siapa tahu ia hanya berpura-pura?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya tadi, dan memang bukti itu nyata adanya"

"Lalu? Apa Hyung sudah berbicara padanya? Apa katanya?Apa ia setuju untuk menghapusnya?" Tanya Youngjae bertubi-tubi

"Iya,hanya ada satu cara…akhiri hubunganmu dengan Daehyun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain ma Han Dalgi tanyain aja… gak usah malu-malu ya :)**

**Ini ada penjelasan sedikit buat FF ini, disini itu Youngjae nyamar jadi cewek karena Appanya gak setuju kalo Youngjae kuliah jurusan Psikologi, Appanya pengen Youngjae kuliah jurusan bisnis biar nerusin usaha Appanya. Maka dari itu Appa-nya ngasih syarat ke Youngjae kalo pengen Appanya setuju Youngjae kuliah di fakultas Psikologi; Youngjae harus ngabisin masa SMA-nya dengan nyamar jadi cewek tanpa ketahuan siapapun… gitu. Tapi Youngjae malah ketemu Daehyun dan jatuh cinta (alih-alih mengejar cita-cita,malah bertemu dengan cinta). Disisi lain Daehyun seorang Playboy dan Straight menyukai Youngjae tanpa tahu ia adalah , gitu ajah :D**

**Omake :**

**Daehyun : Daehyun tuh gak bisa diginiin, Daehyun ituh Straight…Nuna**

**Han Dalgi : Ya udah, ntar aku pasangin Youngjae sama Jaebum aja Loh *Evil Smirk***

**Daehyun : *Nangis Gelundungan di pantai busan, trus ngupload foto**

**Oke, Maafkan Diriku yang gaje ini ya…. *Nyengir lebar**

**Han Dalgi gak bales Reviewnya ya, biar kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu :V #Plakkk, digampar Reader-nim ;P**

**Tapi Reader-nim harus Review ya #Maksa**** *Sambil bawa Sekop dari MV Angel, Because I'm like an Angel :P (Preeet,abaikan) :3 **


	8. Dilemma

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_"Eum, itu tidak penting. Apa kau mau bukti itu hilang?"_

_"Tentu saja, nasibku dipertaruhkan pada bukti itu Hyung!Tapi apa Hyung sudah memastikannya bukti itu nyata atau tidak? Siapa tahu ia hanya berpura-pura?"_

_"Aku sudah melihatnya tadi, dan memang bukti itu nyata adanya"_

_"Lalu? Apa Hyung sudah berbicara padanya? Apa katanya?Apa ia setuju untuk menghapusnya?" Tanya Youngjae bertubi-tubi_

_"Iya,hanya ada satu cara, akhiri hubunganmu dengan Daehyun" _

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Dilemma**

**.**

Youngjae terhenyak di kursinya, matanya menerawang ke arah jalanan yang dilintasi oleh mobil yang Himchan kendarai . Ia memikirkan ucapan Himchan barusan tentang satu-satunya cara menghapus bukti itu yaitu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Daehyun, padahal baru kemarin mereka melakukan kencan pertama mereka dan sekarang harus diakhiri begitu saja. Mobil Hyundai Atoz berwarna kuning itu telah menepi di depan rumah Youngjae, Youngjae menghela nafasnya dan menoleh ke arah Himchan yang tengah melepaskan seatbelt.

"Hyung, apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Akhiri saja, kita tidak tahu apa Daehyun akan menerimamu kalau tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Kami baru saja memulainya Hyung, apa harus berakhir sekarang?seperti ini?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus mengakhirinya, itu lebih baik daripada dia yang mengakhiri duluan"

Youngjae mendesah pelan dan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini"

Youngjae melepas seatbeltnya dan keluar dari mobil lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Himchan membuka pintu mobil, matanya memperhatikan punggung Youngjae yang kian menjauh. Himchan merasa tak tega pada Youngjae karena mengatakan hal tadi, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain karena ini menyangkut masa depan Youngjae dan untuk kebaikan Youngjae sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOOOooo**

**.**

Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati kelas Youngjae sudah kosong, ia pun menuju ke kantin berharap menemukan Youngjae disana. Matanya menyapu seluruh kantin mencari keberadaan Youngjae, tapi Daehyun tak dapat menemukannya. Dengan langkah gontai ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Himchan dan Yongguk berada lalu duduk di sebelah Yongguk.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yongguk

Daehyun hanya tertunduk lesu sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Himchan menggeserkan mangkuk berisi ramyun pada Daehyun, Daehyun hanya melihat ramyun itu dan mengaduk-aduk ramyun itu tanpa memakannya.

"Ini sudah tiga hari, apa benar ia sekolah?"

"Siapa?Sunhwa?kudengar ia sakit" jawab Yongguk

Daehyun menatap datar pada Yongguk, ia sedikit kesal dengan sifat Yongguk yang kadang-kadang tidak peka dan tidak mengerti keadaan.

"Ini tentang Baby Young…"

"Hime, kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab pertanyaan Daehyun…"

"Ah,eu..i..itu… Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia sedang diet. Haha"

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin lagi dan menyadari sesuatu

"Jaebum mana, apa ia bersama dengan Baby Young-ku?Aku harus mencarinya" ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin

Daehyun mencari di atap sekolah, di perpustakaan, bahkan di toilet tapi tetap tidak menemukan Youngjae dimanapun. Akhirnya ia mencari di taman belakang sekolah dan tersenyum melihat sosok Youngjae yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang terbuat dari beton tanpa sandaran kursi sambil menghadap ke arah pohon. Daehyun berjalan menghampiri Youngjae, angin berhembus mengibarkan rambut panjang kecoklatan Youngjae. Daehyun melingkarkan lengannya mengapit leher Youngjae, menaruh dagunya di kepala Youngjae dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung Youngjae.

"Bogoshippo…"

Youngjae terbelalak kaget melihat tangan dibawah lehernya, merasakan kepalanya yang memberat karena dagu Daehyun,dan badan yang menempel dibelakangnya serta suara lembut Daehyun yang mengisi telinganya. Perlahan Youngjae melepas tangan Daehyun, lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Daehyun.

_'Apa kau akan bersikap begini jika tahu Aku adalah Namja?'_

Daehyun melangkahi bangku itu,lalu mendudukinya ,menarik Youngjae yang masih berdiri agar duduk disampingnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Youngjae kemudian kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Youngjae, memeluknya dari samping.

"Baby Young, Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku"

"Daenyon-ah, Jika aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan… apakah kau akan marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah Baby Young.." :) -_-"

"Daenyon-ah…."

"Eum…?"

_'Kalau aku Namja apa kau akan menerimaku?' _

Sambil masih bersandar di bahu Youngjae,Daehyun melirikkan matanya menatap Youngjae

"Kenapa tidak diteruskan Baby Young?"

"Haruskah Aku melakukannya?"

Daehyun mengangguk-angguk di bahu Youngjae.

_'Aku ini Namja atau Kita Putus?'_

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar Daenyon-ah?"

"Hmm….Saranghae?" Daehyun terkikik sendiri mendengar pertanyaan dan peryataannya itu

Youngjae menoleh ke arah Daehyun, tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut Daehyun dengan lembut. Ia menghirup udara dan menikmati saat ini seakan-akan ini adalah yang terakhir baginya. Youngjae merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, tangannya membebaskan tangan Daehyun yang berada di pinggangnya. Daehyun menengadah dan melihat Youngjae menggoyangkan Handphone-nya diudara sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selca?" Tanya Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan mengambil handphone itu dari tangan Youngjae, ia sudah bersiap dengan handphone berada di depan wajah mereka tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat sosok seseorang diseberang sana, Daehyun pun semakin tersenyum lebar dan memanggil sosok tersebut.

"Jaebum-ah"

Jaebum menoleh dan mendapati Daehyun sedang memanggil namanya dan mengayunkan tangannya diudara agar ia mendekat. Jaebum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Ada apa Hyung-nim?"

"Bisa kau foto-kan Aku dengan Baby Young?"

Jaebum mendengus sebal, sebenarnya ia tidak mau tapi melihat tatapan dimata Youngjae ia jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya ia menurut juga. Daehyun dan Youngjae berpose dengan membentuk tanda peace di tangan ( V Sign ) didepan wajah mereka, Jaebum menekan tombol dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Youngjae, namun Daehyun merebutnya sebelum handphone itu sampai ke tangan Youngjae karena ia tidak mau Jaebum dan Youngjae bersentuhan tangan.

"Gomawo Jaebum-ah" ucap Youngjae

"Sama-sama, bagaimana sebagai ucapan terima kasih kita foto bersama Youngjae-ah?" Tanya Jaebum

Daehyun membulatkan matanya dan merangkul bahu Youngjae dengan cepat.

"Baby Young itu milikku, sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja. Dasar Jones" ucap Daehyun sambil membawa Youngjae pergi dari tempat itu.

Jaebum hanya melongo melihat Daehyun yang merangkul Youngjae dan membawanya pergi, kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_'Jones? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar hal itu disuatu tempat, tapi dimana ya?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu apalagi,ayo naik. Akan ku antar kau sampai ke rumah"

Youngjae memandang Daehyun yang sudah memakai helm dan sedang menepuk-nepuk jok motor bagian belakang, seketika terngiang perkataan Sunhwa tentang Daehyun yang tak suka Yeoja berdada rata.

_'Tentu saja, aku ini kan Namja..'_ ratapnya sedih

"Hei, ayo" ucap Daehyun sambil menarik tangan Youngjae dan membimbingnya agar duduk di motor Daehyun

_'Bagaimana kalau ia mengerem mendadak dan tidak merasakan apapun di punggungnya?apakah aku akan ketahuan kalau begitu?'_

Youngjae telah duduk di motor Daehyun, Daehyun memutar tubuhnya dan memasangkan helm pada Youngjae sambil tersenyum. Ia bersiap memutar gasnya, namun tak merasakan apapun di perutnya maka ia meraih tangan Youngjae agar melingkar diperutnya. Youngjae kaget dan buru-buru meletakkan tasnya didepan badannya, membuat tameng antara badannya dan punggung Daehyun. Daehyun menurunkan kaca helmnya dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar Youngjae berpegangan erat padanya. Daehyun menepikan motornya di depan rumah Youngjae kemudian menaikkan kaca helmnya, Youngjae turun dari motor kemudian melepas helm yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun menerima Helm itu dan mengaitkannya di gagang motor dekat kaca spion dan menoleh ke arah Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Youngjae membuka mulutnya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia mengatupkan kembali mulutnya kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dan membuka mulutnya kembali lalu menutup mulutnya lagi. Kedua tangan Daehyun meraih jemari Youngjae dan menggenggamnya, sambil sesekali mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya menanti kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Youngjae. Youngjae menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuka mulutnya

"Daenyon-ah, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Apa?Katakan saja Baby Young…"

"A…Aku ingin kita….."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC OR END?**

**Kasih Review, Kritik, dan Saran-nya ya :3**

**Balasan Review Chap 7 :**

**Ngiweung : hehe, sabar-sabar… :3**

**Just DaeJae : wkwkwk, diamuk daewon &amp; brainboxes :3**

**Sakura Hime : iya, syaratnya putus ma Daehyun, bukan foto tapi video :3**

**Umari : Eheum… ntar videonya disebarin ma Sunhwa kalo gitu :3**

**JokeMato DaeJae : kkkk, berasa sinetron deh :3**


	9. Our Relationship

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Youngjae membuka mulutnya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia mengatupkan kembali mulutnya kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dan membuka mulutnya kembali lalu menutup mulutnya lagi. Kedua tangan Daehyun meraih jemari Youngjae dan menggenggamnya, sambil sesekali mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya menanti kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Youngjae. Youngjae menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuka mulutnya_

_"Daenyon-ah, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"_

_"Apa?Katakan saja Baby Young…"_

_"A…Aku ingin kita….."_

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Our Relationship**

**.**

"A…Aku ingin kita…" Youngjae menggantung kalimatnya, matanya beralih menatap kedua tangannya yang digenggam Daehyun.

_'Lakukan sekarang atau kau akan menyesal'_

Youngjae menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha memantapkan dirinya dengan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Ia melepaskan tautan jemarinya yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Daehyun dan menatap Daehyun dengan nanar.

Daehyun memperhatikan bibir Youngjae yang bergerak gelisah, sebelah tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan sebelah tangan yang lain meraih tenguk Youngjae sambil mendorongnya pelan agar mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Daehyun menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir plum milik Youngjae. Mata Youngjae terbelalak menerima perlakuan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba, ia membatu di tempat dan tak mempercayai hal yang terjadi padanya saat ini sesekali Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya berharap saat ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Daehyun melumat lembut sebentar bibir atas dan bawah Youngjae bergantian kemudian melepasnya dan tersenyum pada Youngjae, tangannya terulur menggasak surai Youngjae perlahan.

"Sudah, itu yang kau inginkan kan?"

Youngjae menelan salivanya pelan dan mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, ia membuka kembali mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya barusan namun semua kata yang akan diluncurkannya itu mendadak menghilang dari kepala Youngjae seolah tersedot blackhole.

"Apa masih kurang?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Youngjae

Youngjae semakin terbelalak mendengar perkataan Daehyun barusan, ia mundur perlahan dan menggeleng, bukannya ia tidak mau tapi ia melihat ada mobil terparkir dibelakang motor Daehyun dan mendapati ada dua pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tadi dengan pandangan melebar dan mulut menganga, nampaknya mereka Shock melihat adegan yang disaksikan langsung didepan mata mereka. Daehyun mengikuti arah pandang mata Youngjae dan mendapati Yongguk dan Himchan yang kini saling mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah berlawanan.

"Ah, rupanya kita punya penonton…" ujarnya

Himchan membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil, melirik sebentar ke arah Youngjae dan Daehyun, ia memasang poker face pada mereka seolah-olah ia tak melihat adegan tadi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tapi Youngjae dapat melihat semburat merah samar di pipi Himchan tanpa menyadari keadaan wajahnya sendiri, ia menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

_'Hhhh…Hyung pasti melihatnya tadi, kuharap ia tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh padaku nanti'_

Yongguk membunyikan klakson mobilnya dan berlalu dari kawasan perumahan Youngjae dan Himchan, meninggalkan Youngjae yang berdiri canggung didepan motor Daehyun.

"A..aku rasa aku harus masuk ke rumah sekarang" ucap Youngjae memecah keheningan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat wajah Youngjae yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, ia menarik tangan Youngjae dan berbisik di telinga Youngjae.

"Tak usah malu, berapa kali minta pun akan kuberi kok" ucapnya

Diakhir kalimatnya Daehyun menjilat telinga Youngjae dan menatap Youngjae lalu mengerlingkan matanya nakal, sambil menggerakkan lidah dari satu sisi kemudian menggigit lidahnya sebelah diujung bibir tebalnya. Youngjae bergidik merasakan lidah basah Daehyun ditelinganya, ia melepaskan tangan Daehyun, menatap matanya sebentar kemudian tersenyum sekilas dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ah,pabbo,pabbo,pabbo!kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya dengan benar tadi?!" rutuk Youngjae sambil mondar-mandir di kamarnya, ia menepuk dahinya

"Kenapa juga dia mengira aku menginginkan hal itu?!"

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian ia berguling-guling dikasur.

"Aaaaang…. (pake nada iklan traveloka) tuh kan, aku jadi bimbang lagi. Jangan membuatku berharap lebih padamu, Daenyon-ah!"

Youngjae menelungkupkan badannya dan meraih handphone-nya, ia melihat foto mereka berdua yang diambil tadi siang. Youngjae mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke arah wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Daehyun dengan seksama, dimulai dari rambutnya, lalu turun ke dahi,alis,mata,hidung, dan terakhir pandangan Youngjae berhenti pada bibirnya. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Daehyun, dan menggerakkan telunjuknya mengikuti pola menyusuri bentuk bibir Daehyun. Youngjae tersenyum sendiri, kemudian ia dekatkan layar handphone-nya pada wajahnya dan mencium foto Daehyun. Ia melebarkan matanya dan menjauhkan layar handphone dari depan wajahnya, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Omo, kenapa aku jadi begini?apa aku ketularan mesum sepertinya?" ucap Youngjae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mata Youngjae kembali menatap foto dirinya dan Daehyun dilayar handphone, ia mendesah pelan dan mengganti posisi badannya menjadi telentang. Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus menatap foto itu.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?terus dilanjutkan atau berhenti sampai disini saja?Katakan padaku…." ujar Youngjae kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke arah layar handphone-nya yang tidak menjawab apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOOOooo**

**.**

Sunhwa memicingkan matanya melihat sosok Daehyun berjalan bersama Youngjae dikejauhan, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Ia menggertakan giginya dan memutar-mutar ponsel yang berada di tangannya, mencoba menetralisir pikirannya bahwa semua hal yang dilihatnya itu akan segera berakhir. Sunhwa menunggu kesempatan saat Youngjae sedang sendirian dan berada jauh dari Daehyun, untuk bertanya tentang perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya walaupun saat itu ia melakukan perjanjian dengan Himchan tapi isi perjanjian itu menyangkut tentang identitas asli Youngjae maka Sunhwa berniat untuk mendesak bahkan menuntut Youngjae agar Youngjae segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Daehyun jika ingin bukti itu menghilang. Bukankah selama ini Sunhwa telah memberinya waktu, selama ia sakit Youngjae bisa saja menepati perjanjian itu bukan?tapi kenapa sampai saat ini Youngjae dan Daehyun masih bersama dan malah semakin lengket?itu yang ada di pemikiran Sunhwa saat ini. Ia akan bertindak nekad dan berbuat apapun bila keinginannya untuk bisa kembali lagi dengan Daehyun ada yang menghalangi. Sunhwa akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan saat Youngjae sendiri, ia menghadang jalan yang sedang Youngjae lewati dan mengisyaratkan agar Youngjae ikut dengannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersamanya?"

"Maaf Seonbae-nim, aku rasa aku tidak akan mundur"

Mata Sunhwa membelalak mendengar jawaban dari mulut Youngjae, ia menggeram dan menghela nafasnya dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu?bukankah kita terikat perjanjian?"

"Aku tulus menyayangi Daehyun Seonbae, dan soal perjanjian itu aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepatinya"

"Hah?! Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku masih memiliki bukti itu kan, Yoo Youngjae?!"

"Soal itu Seonbae tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Daehyun Seonbae"

Youngjae berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengucapkan hal yang sudah dipikirkannya masak-masak, keputusan final yang sudah didapatkannya. Ia akan mengatakan identitas aslinya pada Daehyun, walaupun ia tidak tahu kapan pastinya ia akan mengatakan hal itu pada Daehyun atau bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka nantinya, tapi Youngjae yakin satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Daehyun. Ia tidak mau Daehyun mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya dari orang lain apalagi Sunhwa yang mungkin saja menambah atau melebih-lebihkan cerita yang sebenarnya. Sunhwa menatap sosok Youngjae yang pergi dengan tatapan tajam, alisnya terangkat sebelah dan menampilkan senyum sinisnya.

"Benarkah?kau percaya diri sekali Yoo Youngjae, kau pikir Daehyun akan menerimamu? Hmm…Bagaimana kalau kubantu?"

**.**

**.**

Sunhwa tersenyum lebar melihat keberadaan Daehyun didepan loker, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat dimana Daehyun berada.

"Daehyun-ah, apa kau mau tahu hal yang menarik tentang pacarmu?"

Daehyun menoleh mendengar suara yang memasuki gendang telinganya dan mendapati Sunhwa yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingnya.

"Apa? Apa dia sedang menyamar atau dia seorang mata-mata?" ucap Daehyun malas

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, bagaimanapun dia itu adalah seorang Nam-"

Tanpa mendengar ucapannya sampai selesai, Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sunhwa dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Daehyun-ah, aku belum selesai bicara!" ucap Sunhwa sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan..aku akan menunjukkannya padamu dan membuatmu percaya padaku Daehyun-ah…"

**.**

**.**

** . **

**oooOOOOooo**

**.**

Youngjae memasukkan nasi kedalam cetakan berbentuk kepala beruang dan kepala kelinci, setelah cukup lama menekan-nekannya ia mengeluarkan nasi yang sudah tercetak dan berbentuk kepala beruang dan kepala kelinci itu. Kemudian ia menghiasnya dengan rumput laut kering disekeliling bentuk kepala itu, ia menambahkan hiasan mata, telinga, hidung, dan mulut dengan sayuran yang telah diiris tipis untuk menambah kesan hidup dan lengkap pada kimbab yang telah dibuatnya itu. Youngjae memasukkan Kimbab yang berbentuk kepala kelinci dan kepala beruang kedalam kotak makan yang telah berisi lauk pauk, ia memisahkan kimchi di kotak makanan yang lain. Demi seorang Daehyun, Youngjae rela bangun lebih awal dan memasak untuk bekal makan siang yang akan mereka santap di taman belakang Sekolah nanti. Youngjae tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya, ia menutup kotak makan itu dan membungkusnya dengan kain lebar yang kemudian ia menyatukan ujung keempat sisi kain itu dan membuat simpul berbentuk seperti pita diatasnya yang dapat dijinjing dan untuk memudahkannya membawa kotak makan tersebut. Youngjae menyampirkan tasnya ke belakang punggungnya, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja makan dan menghubungi Himchan bahwa ia akan berangkat duluan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menungguku, Youngjae-ah?"

"Maaf Hyung, aku sangat bersemangat hari ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal"

"Tapi aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hari ini Youngjae-ah, apa tidak sebaiknya kita berangkat bersama?"

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Hyung saja, bukankah sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama?"

Himchan memijat pelipisnya pelan, entah mengapa ia merasa mempunyai firasat buruk sejak semalam dan merasa seolah-olah ia harus bersama dan mendampingi Youngjae hari ini. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama, selain karena Daehyun yang sering mengantar Youngjae pulang , ditambah lagi Beberapa hari yang lalu Youngjae membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir mengenai perjanjiannya dengan Sunhwa. Himchan melebarkan matanya dan menepuk kedua tangannya mengingat keputusan yang telah Youngjae buat, tetap bersama dan bertahan disamping Daehyun. Ia menyadari bahwa Sunhwa masih menyimpan bukti tentang identitas Youngjae, walaupun Youngjae berkata ia akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Daehyun tapi bagaimana dengan Sunhwa yang merasa perjanjiannya dikhianati dan dibatalkan sepihak oleh Youngjae, apakah Sunhwa akan menerimanya begitu saja?Himchan tidak yakin bahwa Sunhwa akan tenang dan diam saja menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Tidak ingin hal-hal buruk yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan, Himchan bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Himchan menata dirinya sekali lagi didepan cermin, matanya menoleh ke arah nakas disebelah tempat tidur dimana terdapat boneka harimau loreng yang terbungkus plastic transparan bermotif hati dan diatasnya dihiasi oleh pita.

_'Hhhh, kapan aku akan memberikan itu padanya?' _

Himchan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil handphone dari atas nakas dan mendapati banyak notice, ia menyentuh tanda pemberitahuan tersebut dan membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar saat mendapati apa yang dilihatnya dan firasat buruk yang dirasakannya sejak semalam tadi menjadi kenyataan. Dengan panik Himchan mencoba menghubungi Youngjae, namun selalu operator yang menjawab bahwa nomor yang dihubunginya sedang tidak dapat dihubungi atau berada di luar service area. Himchan menggigiti bibirnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sunhwa yang langsung mengangkatnya pada dering pertama dan suaranya menyapa Himchan terlebih dulu.

" Ada apa? Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Yah!kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kenapa?aku hanya mengungkapkan kebenaran kan?"

"Iya, tapi apa harus dengan cara seperti ini?!"

"Heuh?Menurutmu?!"

Himchan menutup teleponnya, ia tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sunhwa karena jika diteruskan mungkin akan terjadi percakapan panjang dan hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Ia bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan berangkat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sekolahnya, berharap kedatangannya tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Youngjae.

**.**

Youngjae berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan perasaan riang, entahlah ia merasa hari ini seperti musim semi sedang datang padanya. Ia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Daehyun saat memakan masakan buatannya dan memberikan komentar tentang masakannya itu. Senyum mengembang Youngjae sedikit menurun menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang dilewati atau melewatinya. Tadinya Youngjae berpikir mungkin mereka memandang Youngjae dengan tatapan aneh karena ia terus tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri, tapi orang-orang yang dilihatnya kedapatan berbisik-bisik setelah Youngjae lewat dihadapan mereka. Youngjae bingung mendapati pandangan dan kasak-kusuk yang tidak jelas dihadapannya, ia menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dan menoleh kesamping kiri dan kanan bahkan melihat kebelakang memastikan bahwa memang pandangan tersebut memang mengarah kepadanya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Jaebum yang berlari ke arahnya dan menarik tangan Youngjae menjauhi tempat itu dan membawanya kembali ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah dan bahkan sekarang langkah kakinya di arahkan menuju tempat parkiran.

"Yak, Jaebum-ah wae irae?"

Youngjae hendak kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah, berniat memasuki kembali bangunan sekolah itu namun Jaebum menghentikan pergerakan Youngjae dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat instagram Youngjae-ah?"

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaebum yang menahan tangannya tetapi Jaebum merogoh sakunya dengan tangannya yang lain untuk mengambil ponselnya, ia mengotak-ngatik handphonenya sebentar dan menunjukkannya pada Youngjae. Mata Youngjae melebar dan membulat melihat rekaman dirinya disaat rambut palsunya terlepas dan tersangkut pada ranting pohon, lalu menoleh kekiri kanan sebentar dan mengambil rambut palsu itu dan memakainya.

Youngjae terhenyak dan berdiri mematung setelah melihat video yang baru saja diputar, masih ia ingat dengan jelas saat itu ketika dirinya sedang menunggu Daehyun dan rambut palsunya terlepas lalu Sunhwa datang dan mencoba memberitahukannya pada Daehyun namun saat itu Daehyun tidak terlalu percaya, walaupun ia menerima handphone yang menunjukkan bukti bahwa Youngjae adalah Namja ditambah lagi handphone Sunhwa mati saat itu, kemudian Daehyun pergi dan mengabaikan Sunhwa begitu saja. Youngjae juga ingat bahwa ia telah membatalkan perjanjian dengan Sunhwa dan akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Daehyun, tapi ia tidak menyangka Sunhwa akan melakukan hal ini, menyebarkan video itu di situs jejaring sosial yang siapapun dapat melihatnya dengan bebas. Youngjae memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing tiba-tiba, ia tidak sempat sarapan pagi tadi karena membuat bekal banyak sekali untuk dimakan sesampainya di sekolah, sebelum kelas masuk dan untuk siang nanti ditambah lagi ia khawatir Ayahnya dan Daehyun melihat video itu mengingat kecepatan internet di korea yang sangat fantastis. Youngjae tersentak saat sebuah tangan menariknya dengan kasar dan membalikkan badannya dengan paksa dan menyebabkan jinjingan yang dibawanya yang berisi kotak makan itu terjatuh, mata Youngjae terbelalak lebar mengetahui siapa pelakunya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran menuruni pelipis dan punggung Youngjae, ia merasa sesak dan sulit untuk bernapas memandangi tatapan dari orang yang ingin dihindarinya saat ini,tatapan yang merupakan gabungan dari banyak perasaan, Youngjae tak bisa membaca dan mengartikan tatapan yang diarahkan padanya saat ini, entah itu perasaan marah,kecewa,pengkhianatan,kebencian,ataupun perasaan jijik, dari Daehyun,yang jelas tatapan itu begitu menusuk dan menuntut meminta jawaban dari Youngjae.

"Apa semua ini benar?!"

Youngjae menelan ludahnya mendengar suara Daehyun yang keras dan seolah berteriak kepadanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana, akhirnya Youngjae hanya menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Daehyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Jaebum yang sedang mempersiapkan motornya terkejut mendengar suara keras yang memekakkan telinganya tiba-tiba dan melihat Daehyun yang berdiri di hadapan Youngjae. Ia menyimpan motornya kembali dan menghampiri Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Jadi selama ini Seonbae tidak tahu?" Tanya Jaebum

Youngjae membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Jaebum dan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar Jaebum diam. Daehyun melirik ke arah Jaebum dengan tatapan tajam, senyuman sinis terukir di bibir tebalnya. Jaebum melihat ke arah Youngjae dan menutup mulutnya, ia lupa bahwa Youngjae pernah menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan tentang identitas Youngjae pada siapapun tanpa tahu apa alasan pastinya karena seingatnya dulu Youngjae tidak sekolah di SOPA dan mendadak pindah dengan menyamar menjadi seorang Yeoja. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melanggar janjinya pada Youngjae, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menggesek-gesekkan tangannya memberi isyarat permintaan maaf dari Youngjae. Youngjae hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah Jaebum, kemudian ia menggerakkan kepala dan matanya kesamping dan berbisik agar Jaebum pergi dari situ. Bagaimanapun mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagi Youngjae untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya walaupun sudah terlambat. Jaebum mengangguk dan menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf o, dan berbisik oke menyatakan ia mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi bahwa Youngjae perlu waktu berdua untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Daehyun. Setelah Jaebum pergi, Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae lagi dengan mengecilkan pupil matanya, seakan mengintrogasi seorang penjahat.

"Iya, hal yang kau lihat itu benar adanya" ucap Youngjae mencoba bersikap tenang walau ada getaran dalam nada suara yang dikeluarkannya

"Benarkah?apa hanya aku orang yang tidak tahu hal ini dan dibodohi olehmu?" tanyanya sinis

Youngjae menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari Daehyun, ia membuka mulutnya berniat untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya. Sebelah sudut bibir Daehyun terangkat, dan tatapan matanya meredup.

"Selamat… kau telah berhasil mempermainkanku, Yoo Youngjae" ujar Daehyun kemudian melangkah pergi

Youngjae meraih tangan daehyun yang beranjak meninggalkannya, namun Daehyun menepis dan menghentakan tangannya dengan kasar. Ia berbalik dan memicingkan matanya, menatap Youngjae dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah yang Nampak terlihat di matanya. Youngjae menelan salivanya pelan melihat reaksi Daehyun.

"Daenyon-ah, biar aku jelask-"

"Jangan sentuh aku, dan jangan sebut aku Daenyon lagi karena sekarang kau bukan Baby Young lagi" ketusnya

Youngjae merasa seluruh persendian di tubuhnya melemas mendengar suara dan tatapan Daehyun yang dingin seperti es, hatinya bagai tersayat oleh pisau yang tajam dan kakinya seolah seperti jelly yang tak dapat menahan beban berat tubuhnya, ia pun jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya dan memandang sosok Daehyun yang kian menjauh. Pandangan matanya mendadak berkabut dan mengabur, menghasilkan sebulir bening yang menetes di ujung matanya. Youngjae menggigit bibirnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara hentakan sepatu yang sangat dikenalnya yang sekarang berhenti tepat dibelakangnya.

"Appa….?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana Chap ini? Udah dipanjangin lho… semoga Reader yang bacanya gak bosen ya :3**

**Boleh dong…minta ****Review**** nya biar Han Dalgi tambah semangat bikin lanjutannya (9^O^)9**

**Han Dalgi mu bobo cantik dulu ya, abis pulang dari kondangan jadi gak maaf gak balas review chap 8.**

***kedip-kedip cantik, Ya uDae… ditungGuk aZel UP –an Chan berikutnya…. Jae :D**


	10. Really?

**LET ME PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**Title : ****L.I.E (Love Is Enough)**

**For Me**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama,Romance,School Of Life**

**Warning : Boy X Boy, OOT, OOC**

******Gaya bahasa disesuaikan Mood Author**

**Main Pair : DaeJae**

**Cast : BAP Member**

**And Other cast will appear **

**Author : Han Dalgi**

**Disclaimer THIS FANFICTION IS MINE**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**R&amp;R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_"Jangan sentuh aku, dan jangan sebut aku Daenyon lagi karena sekarang kau bukan Baby Young lagi" ketusnya_

_Youngjae merasa seluruh persendian di tubuhnya melemas mendengar suara dan tatapan Daehyun yang dingin seperti es, hatinya bagai tersayat oleh pisau yang tajam dan kakinya seolah seperti jelly yang tak dapat menahan beban berat tubuhnya, ia pun jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya dan memandang sosok Daehyun yang kian menjauh. Pandangan matanya mendadak berkabut dan mengabur, menghasilkan sebulir bening yang menetes di ujung matanya. Youngjae menggigit bibirnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara hentakan sepatu yang sangat dikenalnya yang sekarang berhenti tepat dibelakangnya._

_"Appa….?!"_

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Really?**

**.**

Himchan menepikan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai area parkir. Ia memungutnya dan mengenali pernah melihat kain itu di rumah Youngjae, Himchan meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area parkiran mencari keberadaan Youngjae berharap kedatangannya tidak terlambat. Ia mendesah pelan menyadari kedatangannya sudah terlambat, dengan gontai Himchan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat parkir dan menuju ruang kelas.

Himchan memasuki kelas dan meletakkan kain yang berisi kotak bekal itu di meja yang ditempati oleh Daehyun yang kini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Daehyun mendongak mendengar suara benda yang diletakkan di mejanya, ia melirik Himchan dengan wajah yang merengut dan kemudian beralih menatap benda dihadapannya. Daehyun membuka ikatan kain yang melapisi kotak makan itu dan membuka tutupnya dan mendapati ada dua buah kotak makanan, ia membuka kotak yang berada di atas dan memandangi makanan yang berada didalamnya, kemudian mendengus melihat bagaimana bentuk kimbab itu . Walaupun selera makannya telah hilang tapi perut miliknya yang selalu keroncongan setiap saat tidak dapat diajak berkompromi dan telah mengalahkan egonya untuk menolak makanan itu. Daehyun memakan kimbab berbentuk kepala kelinci dan beruang itu dengan lahap seolah ia tidak makan selama tiga hari, dan dalam hitungan menit ia sudah menghabiskan kimbab itu. Tangannya terulur mengambil dan membuka kotak makan yang lain, sumpit yang akan mengambil potongan kimchi itu tertahan di udara mendapati susunan huruf yang dibentuk oleh deretan kacang polong yang berada diatasnya, walaupun susunan kacang polong itu sudah agak berantakan, namun susunan huruf itu dapat terbaca dan membentuk inisial YJ 3 DH . Daehyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandangi tulisan itu lama, ia menggertakan giginya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan keras sampai tak terasa mengeluarkan cairan merah yang terasa asin dan mengalir memasuki indera pengecapnya. Bel masuk yang berdering menyadarkan Daehyun dari lamunannya, ia menutup kotak makan berisi kimchi yang belum disentuhnya dan menyimpannya di kolong mejanya.

**.**

**.**

Daehyun menerawang memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan putih dan disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang sangat terang, cuaca yang sangat cerah dan berbanding terbalik dengan mood Daehyun saat ini namun hawa yang dirasakannya sama, terasa panas dan membuatnya kegerahan. Ia kini tengah merebahkan badannya telentang dan berada di Rooftop Sekolahnya, walaupun matanya menatap awan putih yang bergerak perlahan tapi pikirannya melayang mengingat kilasan kejadian yang dialaminya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Youngjae di Rooftop ini, dan ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Youngjae saat itu, Lalu saat melihat Jaebum bersama dengan Youngjae, saat Youngjae mengobati kakinya yang cedera , dan saat festival berlangsung dimana ia menyanyikan lagu untuk Youngjae dan menyatakan perasaannya, juga kencan pertama mereka di Gangnam. Daehyun bangkit dari posisinya dan membuka kotak bekal itu, mengacak susunan huruf yang bertengger diatasnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan memakan kimchi yang tadi pagi belum sempat disentuh dan dimakan itu, ia masukkan potongan kimchi ke mulutnya, tanpa mengunyahnya. Daehyun memasukkan potongan kimchi lain ke dalam mulutnya, lalu ia mengambil potongan lain, begitu seterusnya sampai mulut Daehyun penuh. Daehyun mulai mengunyah sambil ingatan dalam otaknya terbayang saat Sunhwa datang memperingatkan tentang Youngjae pada dirinya saat kencan pertama mereka di Gangnam, lalu saat Daehyun mengantar Youngjae ia teringat Youngjae beberapa kali pernah mencoba berbicara sesuatu padanya tapi selalu terpotong atau tidak jadi, Daehyun mengingat saat dirinya membuka instagram dan melihat akun miliknya di-tag, dan ia pun terbatuk dan tersedak oleh kimchi yang memenuhi mulutnya namun tidak ditelannya itu, wajahnya memerah dan setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Daehyun menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matanya itu dengan kasar, kemudian ia mengeluarkan erangan suara tawa yang terdengar lirih, putus asa, dan menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya ketika mengingat hal yang terjadi padanya sambil memukul-mukul sebelah dadanya dengan keras untuk menutupi suara serta sesak yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya .

_'Kenapa?Kenapa harus seperti ini?'_

Daehyun meraih botol yang berisi air mineral dan meneguknya, ia tersenyum lemah dan kecut ketika merasakan air minum yang meluncur dan melewati tenggorokkannya itu kini terasa pahit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae hanya menunduk mendengarkan Ayahnya yang sedang berbicara panjang lebar saat ini, bahwa dirinya telah gagal menyanggupi syarat dari Ayahnya. Telinganya mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya sementara otaknya sibuk membagi pikirannya yang kini tengah bercabang .

Tentu saja Youngjae telah gagal menyanggupi syarat dari ayahnya, karena identitasnya telah terbongkar dan diketahui oleh orang banyak melalui video yang tersebar di media sosial. Walaupun ayahnya berkata bahwa hal itu telah diurus dan meyakinkan Youngjae bahwa si penebar video telah diperintahkan untuk menghapus post-annya itu, tak membuat hati Youngjae lega. Youngjae harus membuang impiannya jauh-jauh untuk mendalami ilmu psikologi yang diidamkannya dan menuruti keinginan ayahnya untuk memasuki fakultas bisnis agar ia meneruskan usaha ayahnya di bidang properti. Youngjae menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan kemudian tersenyum sedih menghadapi kenyataan ini, kehilangan cinta dan impiannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuatnya tidak peduli lagi apapun yang mungkin dan akan terjadi padanya. Ayahnya menawarkan Youngjae untuk sekolah di tempat yang sebelumnya ia tempati sebelum pindah ke SOPA atau pindah ke tempat lain, ke sekolah baru dan beradaptasi dari awal lagi. Youngjae meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya dengan mengambil jurusan bisnis saat kuliah nanti, namun ayahnya terkejut ketika mendengar tempat dimana ia akan melanjutkan masa-masa SMAnya.

"Youngjae-ah, apa keputusanmu tidak terlalu cepat?"

Youngjae menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya dan tersenyum

"Tidak, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku bisa langsung masuk kuliah setelah lulus SMA nanti" ucapnya tanpa keraguan

Youngjae terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang terdengar lirih menyerupai bisikan yang sangat pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran ayahnya karena saat ini lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah dan posisi duduk mereka yang bersebelahan di kursi penumpang.

"Lagipula Aku ingin menghilang…."

Ayahnya menatap Youngjae saat Youngjae mengucapkan hal itu, dapat dilihat dengan jelas raut wajah Youngjae yang tersirat sedih saat mengucapkan hal itu. Ayahnya meremas bahu Youngjae pelan seolah memberi Youngjae kekuatan dan dukungan atas keputusan yang telah diambil oleh Youngjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, Daehyun-Hyung, Daehyun-Hyung….." ucap Zelo sambil mengetuk pintu

Zelo mengacak surainya kasar, ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Daehyun dengan keras. Sudah seminggu ini Daehyun tidak mandi, sekolah ataupun makan, ia tidak selangkahpun keluar dari kamarnya kecuali saat akan ke toilet untuk menjawab panggilan alam saja. Zelo sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membujuk Daehyun keluar, baik dengan cara halus atau cara kasar. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Daehyun namun tak berhasil karena pintu yang berada di rumahnya semuanya terbuat dari kayu ulin, salah satu kayu yang terkuat di dunia dan tubuh serta tenaganya tidak mampu untuk membuka pintu itu. Dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan pun tidak mungkin karena kunci cadangan untuk semua pintu memang dimilikinya namun khusus untuk kunci kamar mereka simpan masing-masing.

"Hyung…"

Zelo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, sepertinya Daehyun lupa menguncinya setelah terakhir kali kembali dari toilet. Zelo memutar kenop pintu itu dan memicingkan matanya ketika kegelapan menyambut dirinya yang mencoba mencari keberadaan Daehyun. Zelo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Daehyun sambil tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencari keberadaan saklar lampu.

Trek

Zelo menekan saklar lampu, dan seberkas sinar pun menerangi kamar Daehyun. Zelo berjengit mendapati kamar Daehyun yang biasanya rapih kini sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah, semua barang-barang yang dulunya ada di nakas dan meja belajar kini berserakan di lantai,dan dipojok ruangan terdapat tumpukan barang-barang yang tertutupi oleh sprei dan tumpukan buku. Zelo menyapu pandangannya dan melihat Daehyun yang meringkuk di kasurnya. Zelo mendekati tubuh Daehyun yang berada di kasur, ia nampak prihatin melihat keadaan Hyung-nya itu. Daehyun dalam keadaan sadar namun matanya menatap kosong dinding dihadapannya, pipinya nampak tirus, terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak matanya yang nampak bengkak, kulit tan yang biasanya terlihat bersinar kini tampak pucat, badannya pun nampak kurus.

**.**

_'Aku tak sanggup jika harus melihat tatapan kebencian darimu yang ditujukan padaku, biarkanlah aku menghilang tanpa suara seperti debu yang terbawa oleh angin dari kehidupanmu, maafkan aku karena telah melibatkanmu dalam kehidupanku, Selamat tinggal dan Terima kasih telah mengisi dan mewarnai hari-hariku selama ini, Daenyon...ah tidak, Jung Daehyun' _

**.**

Terdengar suara dering handphone dibelakangnya, Zelo menyapu pandangannya, mencari asal suara dan merasa suara itu berasal dari pojok ruangan. Zelo melangkahkan kakinya dan menyingkirkan tumpukan buku yang berada di atasnya lalu menyingkap sprei serta selimut yang menutupinya, ia menatap sendu barang yang berada di balik sprei itu, ada boneka bantal Sally, sehelai kain dan dua buah kotak makan, sebuah pigura berisi foto Daehyun dan Youngjae serta handphone yang tengah berbunyi serta bergetar. Zelo mengambil handphone itu dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Yongguk Hyung?"

**_"Zelo-ya, berikan teleponnya pada Daehyun"_**

Zelo menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya dan menekan tombol loud speaker, lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke telinga Daehyun.

**_"Daehyun-ah..sebenarnya Hime melarangku mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi kurasa kau harus mengetahuinya. Youngjae…dia… akan pergi ke Amerika hari ini dan sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat" _**

Daehyun bangkit dari posisinya dan mendudukan dirinya, ia menatap nanar pada Zelo, bibirnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang terdengar serak dan parau

"Zelo-ya…."

**.**

**.**

Youngjae melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Himchan, Jaebum, dan Yongguk. Kakinya bergerak menuju gerbang keberangkatan, Youngjae memperlihatkan passport, ticket dan boarding pass miliknya pada petugas. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap seisi bandara sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang keberangkatan dan ruang tunggu khusus penumpang didalamnya, ia mendesah pelan dan berbalik memasuki gerbang keberangkatan.

_'What do you expected, Youngjae-ah?' _batinnya

Youngjae menatap sekali lagi pemandangan dari balik jendela yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengecil karena pesawat yang ditumpanginya telah lepas landas dan kini tengah mengudara, ia menempelkan tangannya di jendela itu dan tersenyum sedih.

**.**

Zelo menepikan mobilnya, Daehyun keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa, ia berlari memasuki bandara Incheon dan berpapasan dengan Himchan, Yongguk, dan Jaebum yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada dibelakangnya. Langkah Daehyun terhenti saat melihat ketiganya, nafasnya tersengal dan terengah-engah mendapati kedatangannya terlambat. Zelo berjalan mengekor dibelakang Daehyun dan melihat tiga orang yang berada dihadapan Daehyun kemudian membungkukkan badannya menyapa mereka. Himchan dan Yongguk berjalan mendekati Daehyun, penglihatan Daehyun menjadi tidak fokus dan mulai mengabur, ia mengerjapkan dan memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Saat Himchan berada tepat dihadapan Daehyun dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, penglihatan Daehyun menjadi gelap kemudian badannya tumbang kebelakang dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Zelo yang berada dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooOOOOooo**

**.**

7 Tahun Kemudian…

Daehyun membanting keras pintunya tak mempedulikan tiga orang yang menutup matanya karena terkejut oleh hempasan pintu yang berada dihadapan mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil Chesse cake beserta Cola lalu meletakkannya di meja makan dan mulai menyantapnya sambil mengabaikan suara ketukan yang terus terdengar di depan pintunya.

**.**

Tiga orang yang berada di depan pintu depan Daehyun saling menatap kemudian menghela nafas, dan menurunkan kedua bahunya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Tiga orang ini merupakan perwakilan dari tiga perusahaan besar dibidang prorerty yang ingin membeli tanah milik Daehyun. Perusahaan pertama berasal dari Byun Group dan diwakili oleh Do Kyungsoo, Perusahaan kedua berasal dari Kim Corporation dan diwakili oleh Park Jimin serta Perusahaan ketiga berasal dari Yoo Land dan diwakili oleh Lee Sungjong.

"Ah, kurasa ini hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan kalian" ucap Kyungsoo

"Apa Byun Group juga memutuskan untuk mundur?" Tanya Jimin

"Berarti besok hanya aku sendiri yang terus membujuknya?" Ujar Sungjong

Ketiganya saling bersalaman sebelum saling berpisah menuju tempat yang ditujunya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungjong menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menuruni mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat dimana ia bekerja. Ia memandangi sebentar pintu ruangan Direkturnya,Yoo Youngjae. Sebelum akhirnya mengetuk dan memasukinya lalu menjelaskan tentang Pemilik tanah yang tetap enggan menjual tanahnya pada perusahaan manapun.

Youngjae menyipitkan matanya, dari semua proyek yang pernah ditanganinya ini merupakan proyek pertamanya yang paling sulit dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkannya. Setelah lima tahun menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika, ia langsung mengambil alih Perusahaan Ayahnya . Dua tahun terakhir ia habiskan untuk mengembangkan bisnis dan mengerjakan Proyek di Jepang, dan saat kembali ke Korea ia langsung mulai mengerjakan Proyek barunya di Busan. Youngjae memijit pelipisnya pelan berusaha menahan amarahnya, setelah semua yang terjadi Youngjae tidak ingin mengalami kegagalan lagi dalam hidupnya. Ia kini menjadi seorang Workholic yang Perfectionis, apapun yang menjadi proyek atau targetnya ia akan selalu berusaha mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun. Walaupun ini hanyalah proyek membangun Resort Hotel didekat pantai dan bukanlah proyek besar seperti membangun Residence mewah beserta fasilitas yang dapat memanjakan penghuninya namun Youngjae bertekad tetap pada rencananya semula membeli tempat itu, karena letaknya yang sangat strategis dan memiliki potensi alam yang bagus dan indah.

"Sungjong-Hyung, bukankah kau selalu berhasil mendapatkan hati para Client, Apalagi saat di Jepang. Kenapa dengan orang ini gagal?"

Lee Sungjong menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal, ia sedikit meringis mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Dia sedikit berbeda Youngjae-ah, kau tahu dia mempunya julukan Busan Wonbin, sepertinya dia S-"

"Aku tak peduli dia itu Busan Wonbin, Busan Tom Cruise, atau Busan Brad Pitt sekalipun, yang jelas… sebelum akhir minggu ini kita harus mendapatkan tanah itu, Hyung"

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan, lagipula pesaing kita semuanya sudah mundur"

**.**

**.**

Daehyun menaikkan alisnya saat mendapati hanya ada satu orang yang mengunjunginya saat ini, dengan enggan ia mempersilahkan Sungjong memasuki rumahnya. Lee Sungjong berusaha meyakinkan Daehyun agar ia mau menjual tanahnya kepada Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, namun Daehyun bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menjualnya apapun yang terjadi. Lee Sungjong keluar dari rumah Daehyun dan menghela nafasnya berat, ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan menghubungi Youngjae bahwa ia telah gagal dan si Pemilik tanah bersikeras tetap tidak akan menjual tanahnya. Youngjae berdecih dan meminta alamat Pemilik tanah itu, ia berniat mendatangi tempat itu dan menangani hal ini langsung.

**.**

Youngjae memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah pantai bercat putih, ia menuju beranda dan mengetuk pintunya yang sedikit terbuka namun tak ada jawaban atau sahutan dari dalam rumah itu. Youngjae menekan tangannya pada daun pintu, menyebabkan celah pada pintu yang terlihat menjadi semakin lebar akibat dorongan tangannya. Youngjae menyapukan pandangannya pada ruangan yang terlihat kosong, ia memajukan kakinya selangkah dan mengetuk pintunya lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban apapun,ia memundurkan langkahnya dan menoleh kesamping ke arah nomor rumah yang tertera, mengecek apakah alamat dan nomor rumah yang ditujunya itu memang benar. Dengan ragu Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu.

**.**

Daehyun membayar belanjaannya di kasir, ia keluar dari sebuah minimarket sambil menenteng kantong plastik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Jarak dari minimarket ke rumahnya hanya memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki,ia melirik mobil yang terparkir didepan rumahnya sebentar dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju beranda rumahnya. Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, seingatnya ia menutup pintunya ketika pergi tadi walaupun sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya karena tempat yang ditinggalinya saat ini merupakan zona yang aman, lagipula ia hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli keperluannya yang mulai menipis. Daehyun memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

**.**

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba mencari keberadaan penghuni rumah itu, ia berniat memanggil nama pemilik tanah sekaligus penghuni rumah itu namun teringat bahwa ia lupa menanyakan pada Sungjong siapa nama pemilik tanah itu. Suara decitan sepatu yang membentur lantai kayu terdengar memenuhi ruangan dan berasal dari arah belakangnya, Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

**.**

Daehyun menjatuhkan kantong plastic yang dibawanya, beberapa isinya Nampak menggelinding kearah sosok yang baru saja membalikkan badannya. Mata Daehyun terbuka lebar, mulutnya terbuka melihat seseorang yang sudah tujuh tahun tak ditemuinya itu.

**.**

Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama, menciptakan keheningan didalam ruangan itu. Hanya suara gemerisik tumbuhan yang tertiup oleh angin dan deburan ombak saja yang terdengar. Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sebelum akhirnya menatap ujung sepatunya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Daehyun berdehem sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya

Youngjae mendongak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun

"Oh, aku… berniat untuk membeli tanah yang berjarak 500 meter dari sini"

"Jadi kau pemilik Yoo Land?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Daehyun melirikkan matanya kesamping kiri dan kembali menatap Youngjae

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, selain soal tanah?"

Youngjae menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah, ia menggigit bibirnya dan menelan salivanya pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Eum…soal tujuh tahun yang lalu, Aku minta maaf"

"Haruskah Aku memaafkanmu?"

"Eu..Kau bahkan belum mendengar penjelasannya dariku kan?"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Himchan"

"A-"

"Aku sangat kecewa dan marah saat mendengarnya"

"Aku minta maaf" cicit Youngjae

"KAU…" ucap Daehyun sambil menunjuk Youngjae

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan Youngjae, Kesalahan yang sangat besar!"

"A…ak-"

"Karena kau aku telah keluar jalur!"

"Aku mi-"

"Karena kau aku jadi tidak normal!"

"Aku min-"

"Jangan menginterupsiku Youngjae, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Youngjae hanya menunduk, ia pasrah jika saat ini akan mendapat amukan dari Daehyun

"Sudah kubilang karena kau..aku jadi tidak normal, kau membuatku kacau dan terombang-ambing oleh perasaan yang kurasakan,aku terus bertanya-tanya apa perasaan ini nyata? Atau hanya perasaan sesaat? Saat pertama kali mengetahui kau Namja tentu saja aku Shock! Cukup sulit bagiku menerima kenyataan yang mendadak dan tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku sangat Terpukul dan seperti orang gila saat itu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima semua kenyataan itu, tapi saat aku menyadarinya jika rasa ini tulus dan benar adanya lalu mulai mencarimu,semua sudah terlambat, kau telah pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupanku. Seperti angin topan yang datang memporak-porandakan hati dan perasaanku lalu pergi begitu saja menciptakan kehancuran dan kekosongan di hati ini"

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap Daehyun dengan penuh harap dan kerinduan.

"Ma..maksudmu?"

Daehyun mendengus dan memutar bola matanya mendengar tanggapan dari Youngjae

"Lupakan" ucapnya

Youngjae menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasa sepertinya Daehyun sudah memaafkannya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkan Daehyun, karena Daehyun berbicara panjang lebar dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas tanpa jeda dan dipenuhi oleh emosi serta penekanan dalam nada suaranya. Lagipula sudah tujuh tahun Youngjae berada di luar Korea, sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Daehyun, dan yang terus memenuhi kepalanya saat ini hanyalah pikiran tentang keberhasilan Proyeknya.

_'Apa aku sekarang seperti orang bodoh yang hanya mencintaimu secara sepihak,Baby Young?' _batin Daehyun

"Eum,jadi….apa kau akan menjual tanahmu padaku?" Tanya Youngjae

Daehyun menepuk dahinya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, heran atas sikap Youngjae. Sebuah pikiran baru saja melintas, ia menurunkan tangannya,menaikkan alisnya dan menatap serta tersenyum pada Youngjae, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya" ucapnya

Youngjae mendesah mendengar kata 'syarat', entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit trauma mendengar kata itu, ingatannya terbayang saat ia ingin kuliah dan mengambil jurusan psikologi. Ayahnya mengizinkannya dengan sebuah syarat yang sangat beresiko dan berakhir seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Youngjae berpikir sejenak sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hmm…baiklah, apa syaratnya"

Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan puas mendengar jawaban dari Youngjae, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat Youngjae berdiri. Daehyun berhenti dihadapan Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya kemudian Daehyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada punggung dan bawah paha Youngjae, membopongnya menuju kamarnya. Youngjae kaget dan terbelalak, ia meronta-ronta dalam pangkuan Daehyun. Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ujung sikunya ia memutar badannya sebentar, mengarahkan kakinya pada daun pintu dan menendangnya untuk menutup pintu kamar. Daehyun menghempaskan badan Youngjae di tempat tidur, Youngjae beringsut bangkit dari posisinya dan memundurkan dirinya ketika dilihatnya Daehyun bergerak mendekat, menindih dan mengunci pergerakkannya.

"Sit back and relax your mind" ucap Daehyun sambil mendorong Youngjae pada heardboards atau sandaran tempat tidur.

"Bukankah itu lirik lagu bap body and soul?" Tanya Youngjae

Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya, pandangannya terus melekat pada mata Youngjae

"Really?" jawabnya

"Eum, bukankah kau akan menjual tanahmu padaku dengan satu syarat?apa syaratnya?" Tanya Youngjae

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae, Youngjae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan perlahan menurunkan posisinya menjadi terbaring sepenuhnya dikasur. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan saat Daehyun memperlihatkan seringaian mesum padanya, Youngjae menahan napasnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram erat sprei dibawahnya saat merasakan hangat hembusan nafas Daehyun yang terasa di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Hya,hahahaha *ketawa evil* akhirnya end juga**

**Lanjutan yang dilakuin Dae &amp; Jae silahkan diteruskan di imajinasi masing-masing ya :3**

**Maafkan atas keterlambatan Update-annya, sempet terpikir untuk berhenti nulis nih.**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah Baca,ngikutin,favoritin FF ini dari awal sampe akhir, maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata ya.**

**Super Duper Special buat orang yang udah dan selalu Review FF ini :**

**Ngiweung****, ****Just DaeJae****, ****JokoMato DaeJae****, ****WhielDaejae****, ****Ibob****, ****LoveHyunFamily****, ****Tetangga jimin****, ****Mymihyeol94****, ****Yooungyooungdae****, ****Sakura Hime****, ****Umari****, ****BYGHIME-Julz****, ****Yongchan****, ****dorkeyol****, ****babydae****, ****deha****, ****azzasang****, , ****ttaya arien****, ****jleony982****, ****KJMZYX****, ****lovejeje****, ****faticha13****, ****SilvyOfficial**** , ****aiihee bee****, ****DoubleBae****, ****maulina45****, ****SeminOh****, ****KimSungJin****, ****raineylova93****, ****deakwon****, ****GitARMY****.**


End file.
